


Trusting Cas

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Trusting Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Catboys, Angst, Catboy Dean, Catboy Sam, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 35,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean recently escaped from Alistairs whore house and wound up in the garden of a nice attractive man. Dean is terrified of how easily he comes to trust the man. Can Castiel bring Dean away from his dark past and into a happier life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surpise visit

Castiel didn't pay much attention to the world around him. He didn't care about fashion trends or celebrities. He hated the news, because he found it depressing. He wasn't an expert on world trends, but even Castiel knew about the new catboys. They were adorable, sexy, and sweet but incredibly expensive, which is why when one day a small catboy with green eyes appeared in his garden he was more than a little surprised.

 

It was sunny out and Castiel was doing some gardening work. Nightfall would arrive soon and it would get too cold to be outside. He didn't actually garden much but rather sat for hours lost in his head as he watched a bee move around him. He was so lost In his head that he didn't notice any noise until he was staring into the green eyes of a small boy. The boy froze the moment Castiel noticed him. To say Castiel was confused by the sudden sight of a shirtless catboy ears flicked back in fear would be an understatement. He watched curiously as the kit curled his tail around his leg. He felt his head tilt to the side.

 

He was free. He had finally gotten out after who knows how long. the forest was disappearing around him and when he heard a noise he bodily threw himself into a hedge. He was not going to be caught again. When Dean finally looked up breathing heavily he realized he had stumbled into a garden. He'd escaped from A-that place- that hell and just run. He didn't expect to wind up in someone's garden. He definitely didn't expect to see anyone. He didn't want to see any more humans not after what they'd done to him. He wrapped his tail around his leg hoping this new threat wouldn't pull it like they had. Wouldn’t force themselves on him. The man looked at him curiously and he turned to run away. He didn't want to be with humans anymore they always hurt him.

“No wait.”

He jumped at the sound and stared at the man expecting pain. Even though the man had spoken softly with his deep rumbly voice. Dean was scared. He didn't want to be taken back to that place. He couldn't go back.

“Don't go.”

He frowned confused by the mans gently spoken words. Why wouldn't he go. Humans were mean and this man was human he should leave while he still can.

“I have food are you hungry.”

Before he can shake his head his stomach growls. He is hungry and the man seems nice but he doesn't trust him. Not after before, just because he hasn't eaten in days doesn't mean this man can be trusted. He shakes his head even though the man will know it's a lie and backs up into the bushes. He watches as the man stands up slowly walking toward the house. He stays where he is slightly curious.

 

Castiel notices how afraid the small catboy is and he is clearly starving. Castiel decides to go get food for the boy. Castiel goes slowly into the house half hoping the boy will follow him. He's disappointed when he gets to the kitchen still alone but he grabs some fish from the fridge and grabs a bowl for some milk. Once the meal is prepared he takes it out and places it under the hedge the boy was hiding in. For a moment it looks as if the boy left then Cas sees green eyes peering at him from the hedges. He returns to his gardening hoping the boy will eat if he leaves him alone.

 

Dean stared at the fish his stomach growling. What if it was drugged again? He didn't want to be drugged and captured, but the man wasn't even paying attention and as long as he just ate the delicious smelling fish he'd be okay. Alistair only poisoned his drinks, brought on the awful feeling in his belly. Made him want. He scampered over to the food staring longingly at the milk before sulking back to hide in the hedge taking the fish with him. It was absolutely delicious, Dean hadn't had fish in a long time, it felt like years. Maybe it was years.

 

Castiel tried to stay still as the boy ran out for the fish but he couldn't help smiling. He waited patiently for him to finish before turning towards the hedge.

“Hello my name is Castiel.”

Green eyes stared back at him and he smiles soothingly at the boy. Dean didn't speak he wasn't allowed to speak he'd get in trouble. This was a trick to see if he'd give in. Even so he rolled the name quietly on his tongue. Castiel was hard to say if he stayed he'd call blue eyes Cas.

“What's your name?”

Wait Cas couldn't ask his name he wasn't allowed to talk, but it was a direct question. He hadn’t spoken in a long time. He was shaking hard trying to decide what to do. His ears were flat against his head and his tail flicked around nervously.

“I-I'm D-Dean, S-sir”

His voice was rough with disuse and he was trembling like a leaf. He hoped saying sir would please Cas. He didn't want the man to be angry with him. Anger means pain.

“Dean will you come inside with me?”

Dean shook his head terrified of what would happen. Inside wasn't safe. He couldn't escape if he was inside. Why would Cas want him inside? Was he going to hurt him like they did?

 

Castiel wasn't surprised at the small catboys refusal and he again went inside returning with two sleeping bags. He held them up for Dean.

“Which do you prefer?”

Dean shakily pointed at the one on the right fully expecting to receive the other. The one he had chosen was blue like Castiel’s eyes and looked soft. Cas handed it to him without hesitation and he pulled it under the hedge before burrowing into it. It was still warm out and Dean watched the sunset on the horizon. It wasn't quite freezing yet but it was mid autumn and nights were cold in Maine. Castiel climbed into his sleeping bag shivering silently already. Dean watched him as the sky darkened and Castiel eventually fell asleep still shaking from the freezing air. Dean chewed his lip as the humans teeth chattered. When an hour went by Dean quietly went over to Cas and poked the man. His skin was too cold and it worried Dean. The man was so strange and nice he shouldn't be cold. Dean watched as his tail strokes over Cas's arm. The man fed him he couldn't let him freeze. He would take him inside. As long as the man didn't wake up it'd be okay. He struggled finally managing to lift the other man in his sleeping bag without waking him. He staggered and almost fell as he carried him inside. Dean may be small but he was strong and still growing. Once Castiel was safely inside he returned to get his own sleeping bag. He noted the humans chattering teeth and placed his sleeping bag on top of the man before turning to curl up by the door. He didn't sleep right away however and he watched as the humans teeth stopped chattering and he slowly warmed up, this made the kit strangely proud. Eventually sleep overtook him and he rested peacefully. too exhausted to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up on his sofa. He didn't remember moving to the sofa. He thought he'd stayed outside with Dean. Where was Dean if he was here? He jumped up about to run outside when he noticed the green eyed catboy staring at him from the doorway. The boy trembled slightly when Castiel jumped up and his ears flicked back. Castiel smiled reassuringly as he moved more slowly into the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry I scared you Dean. How did I get here?”  
Dean bit his lip.  
“Cawld. Human too cawld.”  
Castiel couldn’t help the smile on his lips.  
“Well thank you Dean. Are you hungry?”  
Dean nodded and moved to follow Cas. He still wouldn't come with in arms reach of the man but he was following him into the kitchen.  
“I noticed you didn't drink your milk yesterday Dean.”  
He sounded upset about it. Dean didn't want to upset him and he mewled apologetically.  
"Will you drink some today?"  
Dean frowned at him. He still didn't trust the weird human but he was thirsty. He shrugged his shoulders and settled himself near the kitchen door.

Castiel watched the boys tail flick nervously and for the first time noticed what looked like cigarette burns littered across his chest. He stared at the boy for a moment noting scars and burns and cuts. Wherever this boy came from it wasn't good. He got the milk out for the boy and offered him some eggs.  
The boy ate the eggs easily enough but he was still staring at the milk when Castiel finished eating.  
Castiel moved to sit across from the boy on the floor.  
“If I drink some will that prove it's okay to you?"  
Deans face lit up and he pushed the milk closer to Cas nodding. If Cas tried it that meant it would be okay. He watched as Cas stuck a finger in the bowl and licked it off. The raven haired man smiled at him. It wasn’t a smile like he was used too, cruel and demanding. Cas smiled like Dean was wonderful.  
“Good?”  
Dean smiles back at him and purrs softly his tail flicking in excitement as he drinks his milk. When he looked up again Cas was beaming at him. He blushed deeply and curled his tail around his leg looking down. Castiel was mesmerized by the fur on deans ears. It looked really soft and he wanted to touch it. He reached out without realizing what he was doing. Dean froze terrified the empty bowl dropping to the floor and when Cas stopped moving he was shaking hard. The man pulled his hand back slowly and Dean noticed the disappointment on his face. For some reason he wanted to go over to him. He wanted to take that sadness away. He whimpered and reached out hesitantly with his tail. He was shaking again as his tail strokes across the man’s palm and when he grabbed it lightly Dean started crying. Cas immediately let go and held his hands up. Dean wanted a hug but he didn't want to get any closer. He craved a reassuring hug but was too terrified of what would be taken for it. He curled into himself his tail wrapping around his wrist securely.

Castiel smiled softly at the boy hoping to calm him.  
“Dean don't cry please.”  
Dean tried to stop crying he really did. He tried but he couldn't stop. He couldn’t pull himself together for a minute. Cas was going to hurt him because he wouldn’t stop crying.  
“D-don't hurt me please I'm s-sorry. S-Sorry c-can’t stop cwying.”  
Dean sniffled tears still streaming down his cheeks. Castiel shook his head and moved closer stroking Dean’s hair in a way he hoped was soothing.  
“It's okay little one. I won't hurt you.”  
Dean didn't mean to grab onto him. He should have pulled away but he didn’t. Castiel smelled good and he promised not to hurt Dean maybe it’d be okay. Castiel watched Dean curl up in his lap and he strokes the boys ears softly. They flick up under his touch and he smiles slightly.  
“Hey, you are a good boy it's okay.”  
Dean calms down immediately at the words. He's not a bad boy and Cas isn't angry with him. Everything is okay he's not gonna be punished. He let's his tail wrap around Cas and he cries quietly into the mans neck.

Castiel holds the crying boy and nuzzles his hair. He wants Dean to feel safe but he's not sure if he's doing it right. Dean finally stops crying and he shifts his tail moving back around his leg and his body tensing. Cas let's go of him trying not to look upset when the boy practically runs to the other side of the room. Dean notices anyways and his ears flick down in disappointment. He’d failed to do what Cas wanted. Castiel glances up at the stove clock and realizes he's late for work. He gets up and goes to his bedroom making sure to give Dean his space. As Cas gets ready Dean curls up in the corner of the kitchen. Castiel is rushing and he fastens his tie wrong. He's about to leave for work and he steps into the kitchen speaking softly.

“Dean I have to go to work okay I'll be back in a few hours. If you want you can go outside to the garden. You could leave if you wanted to but I hope you don't. I'll be back to give you lunch but if you get hungry there's food in the fridge and if anyone comes by you can hide in my study because nobody is allowed in there. Gabriel might stop by later he has a key to the house so he lets himself in.”  
Dean stiffens at that and Castiel halts in his nervous babbling.  
“He won't hurt you Dean. I promise. Gabriel’s a brat but he’s still sweet.”  
Dean nods still seeming a little nervous so Castiel removes the key to his study from the keychain and gives it to Dean.  
This is for the study now only you can get in there. Okay? I can't get in without the key so I'm trusting you okay Dean?  
Dean nods with a look of intense pride and then reaches up and fixes Castiels tie. Castiel holds as still as possible while Dean expertly straightens his tie. He's surprised to hear the kit speak.  
“C-casti-cast-Cas Cas thanks C-Cas.”  
He can't resist softly stroking the kits ears.  
“Please don't leave Dean.”  
Dean nods to himself. Cas has been nice to him he won't leave him as long as Cas stays nice.  
“I have to go to work now Dean.”  
Cas stands there not moving and Dean nods as he pushes Cas lightly towards the door.  
“B-bye?”  
Castiel locks the door behind him and goes to work his mind still stuck on Dean. He was worried about the scared little kit. If the boy left he could get hurt.


	3. Say hello to Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored so y'all get updates.

Dean was tired. Dean was very very tired and he curled up on Cas' couch for a nap. It had been years since he felt this relaxed and his tail flicked behind him happily. It smelled like Cas in the apartment and he slept soundly. He was so tired that the dreams and nightmares never came and he woke up two hours later feeling well rested. He decided Cas wouldn't mind if he explored and went off into the house. He looked at the study doors but decided he could do that later and instead slid into Cas' bedroom. He looked at the big soft bed and couldn't help feeling jealous. He nuzzles his head against the side but stayed on the floor. Cas wouldn’t like Dean climbing on his bed instead he slid under it and found he fit nicely. He was content and felt safe as he slipped back into sleep and in the dark he dreamed. He dreamed about Castiel growing angry with him and giving him back to Alistair. He couldn't let that happen. He'd be good. _He begged Cas to keep him but the man wouldn't listen._  
 _“Cas I promise I’ll be good for you. Really Cas I will.” Dean was sobbing. Castiel just glowered at him eyes cold and unforgiving the beautiful blue now terrifying and unyielding._  
 _“If you’re such a good boy Dean say my name.” His tone was hateful and cruel and he smiled like they had, just like Alistair and Azazeal and Dick. His face was cold like every person who had taken advantage of him._  
 _“C-casteel Cassss C-Castie- Castell.” They were laughing at him. He couldn’t do it. Cas was handing him over. Cas didn’t want him and now Alistair was taking him back. Back to the cages and forced heats. Alistair wouldn’t feed him for weeks now, he’d misbehaved in the worst way. Alistair was finally going to kill him. Maybe that was a good thing._ He was yanked out of his dream by the sound of a key in the lock and a door slamming open.  
“Cassie are you home?”  
The voice was loud and abrasive, he pushed back into the corner trembling. Memories of Alistair flooded his mind. Suddenly he smelled another Catboy and it was strangely familiar. The man was still yelling for Cas.  
“Gabriel shut up he's not here.”  
Suddenly the new catboys ears perked up. He sniffed the air and stared into the house. He sniffed again searching.  
“DEAN!”  
Gabriel was confused and followed slowly as Sam scrambled into Cas' bedroom and dive-wiggles under the bed.  
“Sam what are you doing get out of there. You know we’re not allowed in Css’ room.”  
Dean almost cried happy tears for the first time since before hell.  
“S-Sammy?”  
The other catboy nodded his hair flopping around his face and Dean pulled him close.  
“Dean where have you been?”  
Dean froze and shook his head.  
“Nowhere, it doesn’t matter.”  
Sammy frowned and began to pull Dean out from under the bed. Dean wanted to resist but the kit was so sweet and excited. Reluctantly he followed. Gabriel was standing too close right beside Sammy and he whimpered before slinking into the corner. Sammy followed him and immediately took note of his wounds. The kit growled.  
“What did they do to you?”  
Dean scowled at him.  
“Nothing, Shut up I'm fine now.”  
Gabriel was bouncing nervously.  
“Cassie didn't do that did he?”  
Dean stared up confused and scared.  
“No. Why? Would he?”  
The last question was more of a demand and he was shaking again. His eyes dart around looking for exits. Sam grabs his arm. Why would Gabriel think Cas would hurt him? Would Cas hurt him? He seemed so nice. He gave him food and he held him this morning.  
“Dean Cas wouldn't hurt you. okay?”  
Dean nodded and he hugged Sam tight.  
“Thanks not so little brother. You grew.”  
Sammy hugged Dean and Gabriel took the moment to move closer. Suddenly green eyes snapped up to him and Dean was pressing himself back against the wall. That wasn't surprising what was surprising was the hiss Sam let out glaring at Gabriel. Gabriel wasn't happy about that.  
“Samsquatch did you just hiss at me.” Dean Glared at him.  
“Obviously he did. You should really pay more attention.”  
Dean may not stand up for himself but if this man so much as looked at Sammy wrong Dean would kill him. Sam gave Dean a bitch face before turning back to the man.  
“Gabe this is my brother Dean. Please can you try not to upset him?”  
Gabriel threw his hands up before walking out of the room. He was grumbling about Sam not trusting him.  
“I didn’t try an…”  
“How've you been Sammy?”  
They sat and talked for a while Dean trying to discreetly quiz Sammy on Castiel and Sammy knowing immediately what he was doing.  
“You're not gonna run away are you?”  
Sam blurts it out before he can stop himself. Dean frowns at him.  
“If I ran away then I wouldn't be able to see your goofy ass of course I'm staying. I missed you Sammy.”  
Sammy nods and then the front door opens and Dean squirms back under the bed despite Sammys reassurance that it’s just Castiel. Dean couldn’t help being angry with how easy Sammy said the name.


	4. Sam the protector

Castiel is exhausted from a long day and when he sees Gabriel's car out front he chews his lip. He had warned Dean Gabriel might come but the catboy could still be scared. When he came in he called for Dean immediately.  
He heard voices stop and then he saw Sam come out of his bedroom. Gabriel was scowling at a chocolate bar in the kitchen and Sammy came to sit by him.  
“He's in your room.”  
Gabriel mumbles at him and he smiles.  
“Dean you didn't leave?”  
He barely stops before saying me. He doesn't mean to sound so surprised but he is. He didn't expect the kit to stay. He still doesn't see the catboy anywhere and he walks into the room so he can look more closely. Suddenly a tail flicks out from under the bed wrapping around his ankle.  
“Hello Dean.”  
He breathes out a sigh of relief.  
“Will you come out from there?”  
Dean squirms out from the bed.  
“Where's Sammy?”  
Castiel is surprised by the strength in his voice. Dean is demanding information and he smiles at the catboy proudly. Deans ears flick nervously around.  
“Sam is in the kitchen with Gabe.”  
The catboy stands up and bites his lip blushing hard as he slowly reaches for Cas' hand. Castiel stays mostly still a small smile twitching on his lips. The catboy squeezes his hand. Before letting go and scurrying into the kitchen. He stands by the door unwilling to get so close to Gabriel. The man had invaded his space and been rude to Sammy. He watches with a smile though as Sammy climbs onto his lap. The man is stroking Sammy's fur and smiles slightly. Gabriel is nice to Sammy. Dean decides he likes him and moves farther into the kitchen.  
“Hello Gabriel. Hello Sam.”  
Gabriel frowns at his chocolate bar again. He’s still upset that everyone is paying more attention to Dean than him.  
“Hi little brother. Where'd you get that?”  
He points at Dean lazily. Sam hisses at Gabriel in warning. Dean hides behind Cas and Castiel glares at his brother. He's not a that he's Dean. He isn't a thing. He almost starts crying. He can’t be treated like an object not here not with Cas. Cas has to be safe. He doesn’t have anywhere else to go.  
“That is Dean and I didn't get him anywhere he showed up last night. If you are going to be rude to him you can leave.”  
Deans ear flick up happily when Cas defends him and he rubs against the other man softly. Sam is still glaring at Gabriel when the man finally speaks.  
“I'm sorry Dean.”  
“It's okay.”  
He walks closer and bats at Sams tail playfully. Castiel goes to talk to Gabriel only to find a tail curling around his ankle again. He sits carefully and then turns to chat with his brother. Watching absently as Sam and Dean wrestle.  
“Got you now little brother!”  
He looks at Gabriel surprise and disbelief all over his face.  
“Dean what did you just say?”  
The boy freezes and chews his lip. Cas sounds angry, demanding.  
“G-got you n-now. Sir. I-I said g-got you now.”  
Cas stares at him and Dean is shaking. Sam growls and glares at Cas.  
“He said little brother Cas. Now, stop it you’re scaring him.”  
Castiel ignores Sam.  
“Sam is your brother?”  
Dean is shaking hard and chewing his lip.  
“Y-yes Sir. Please don't hurt me.”  
The last part is whispered by the quivering catboy but the moment he says it Sam is between them.  
“Cas you won't hurt my brother right?”  
Sam is glaring at the man dangerously.  
“Of course not Sam I'm not a monster.”  
“Good.”  
Sam settles down slightly but keeps Dean behind him hackles raised. Dean is trembling when he reaches for his brother and tugs him out of the room. They curled up together on the couch and Sam tried to ask Dean about what happened. Dean refused to answer and eventually Sammy fell asleep in his arms. Dean nuzzles his hair softly. He didn't sleep and Gabriel soon came for Sam. Dean watched as the man carefully lifted Sam into his arms and carried him to the car. Sam stirred slightly and mumbles in his sleep. When Cas comes in Dean shuffles nervously on the couch.  
“May I sit with you Dean?”  
Dean pushes himself into the far end of the couch before nodding. Castiel relaxes visibly and then settles next to Dean. Deans tail flicks out to stroke Castiels ankle soothingly.  
He frowns slightly staring at his tail. He hadn't meant to do that.  
“Dean are you angry with me?”  
Dean frowns. Of course he's not angry with Cas.  
“No?”  
Castiel smiles and reaches over stroking deans side. It makes Dean flinch away.  
“Are you hungry Dean?”  
He nods at Cas still staring at his tail as it wraps around Cas’ ankle.  
Castiel moves to get up and Dean scrambles after him suddenly not wanting the human to get to far away. He wraps his tail around Castiel’s waist and presses close. Cas had to like him or he'd be sent back. If he got sent back he’d lose Sammy.


	5. Keep me Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been on for a while I was out of state. I'll post a few chapters today.

Castiel was surprise by how close Dean was to him. His face was pressed into Cas' shoulder and he had his tail around his waist. He stroked Deans hair while he made dinner and the boy smiled at him. He was cooking chicken when Dean grew nervous chewing his lip. It started to bleed slightly and Cas frowned.  
“Don't do that Dean.”  
Dean froze and pulled his tail away carefully. He forced himself to stop his hands shaking slightly.  
“'M sorry Cas.”  
He stared at the floor waiting for some form of punishment. Castiel grabbed his chin softly tilting his head up and ran a finger over Deans lip.  
“You're bleeding Dean.”  
Cas sounded worried about him. He nodded backing away from the man.  
“Sorry I'll clean it up Cas.”  
Castiel grabbed a napkin and blotted at Deans lip.  
“There all clean. Dean how about you sit down.”  
The boy scrambles for a chair trying to do what Castiel wanted.  
“Yes sir sorry sir.”  
Castiel frowns at himself. Dean is scared of him again. He keeps flinching away from Cas despite how gentle he’s trying to be. Dean eats quietly staring at his plate. He's trembling and Castiel stares at him trying to think of how to start a conversation.  
“Please don't get rid of me.”  
Dean doesn't mean to say it. He was just scared, didn’t know what to say. He blurted out the first thing to come to mind.  
“I wouldn't Dean.”  
“I've been bad I Spoke when I shouldn't and I didn't sit when I should and I growled at Gabriel and you're gonna send me back. Please I like it here don't send me away.”  
Castiel reaches for the catboy and pulls him close.  
“Hush sweetie it's okay I won't send you back.”  
Dean is clinging to him and Cas can feel how tense the boy is at the nickname.  
“I promise I'll be a good boy and you can let me see Sammy and keep me and I'll behave I promise. I'll be so good.”  
“You want to stay with me?”  
Dean nods vigorously.  
“You're nice and you give me fish and chicken and you let me see Sammy and try not to scare me. Even though it's really easy to scare me. You touch my fur gently and you don't pull my tail.”  
Deans tail flicks away from Cas nervously.  
“Please don't pull my tail. You defended me when your brother was mean and you didn't want me to leave but you would have let me. You slept outside because I was too scared to come in and you did the thing with the milk so I'd drink it.”  
Cas smiles at Dean. Stroking his hair softly. Dean curled up on the mans lap nearly purring.  
“I won't leave you Dean.”  
The boy relaxes visibly and Castiel yawns nuzzling Deans hair. He closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them Dean is up and attempting to carry Cas to the bedroom.  
“Sleepy Cas.”  
It's more of a statement then a question but Cas nods and leans on the catboy as they walk to his room. Dean smiles at the man as he helps him into bed. He tucks the blankets around him and then wanders back to the kitchen putting the dishes away and wrapping up the leftovers. Before going into the living room. He finds the sleeping bag Cas had used and drags it back to Cas' room before crawling under the bed and sliding into it. It smells like home.  
“Night Night Cas.”  
He sleeps soundly through most of the night but by early morning he is whimpering and squirming trying to escape his dreams. _Alistair stop please I didn't mean to disobey. I'm sorry I won't do it again. I'll be good._  
 _He's being punished for his disobedience like he should. A whip digging into his flesh._  
 _“You have to be good for clients-” The whip snaps and a lash falls across his shoulder blades._  
“Dean!”  
 _He growls at his name. Trying not to scream. Alistair never yells. A cigarette burned into his side. What did Dean do now?_  
“DEAN!”  
 _He whimpers. His back burns and tears stream down his face, Alistair is unforgiving._  
“I'm sorry so sorry.”  
“Dean!”  
Suddenly arms wrapped around him and he was pinned down by a body not just the restraints on his ankles and wrists. He squirmed against the force struggling to break free. He was sobbing his claws sliding out and biting into skin. He begins to wake and his head slams Into the wall causing him to whimper.  
“Dean?”  
He looks over at the person restraining him and shakes. He hurt the human. He’ll be punished. Dean cries harder.  
“I'm sorry sir. Please I’m sorry. I won’t misbehave again.”  
Castiel frowns at Dean and reaches for him. Dean flinches away violently trembling like a leaf. Tears stream down his face when Cas starts to pull him out.  
“I’ll be good I swear!”  
Castiel was scared. He didn’t know what to do to get Dean back to him.  
“I believe you Dean. You’re a good boy, right?”  
Dean nods violently.  
“Yes Cas, I’m good boy.”  
He noticed Castiel relax slightly. There are claw marks on his arms and cheek. Deans guilt at harming the man almost consumes him. He whimpers softly as Castiel holds him close.  
“It's okay Dean. You’re safe now it's all okay.”  
For some reason Dean believes him. He curled into the man’s warm arms as his tail wrapped around Cas. Soon he drifted off. The dreams didn't return that night.

In the morning he woke up in a confined space with human arms trapping him in place. He began to panic and his claws slid out his ears flattening down. He tried to push Cas away only to have the sleeping man wrap arms around his waist and nuzzle his shoulder. His tail whipped around anxiously and he squirmed trying to get away. He didn’t want to scratch the man but he wouldn’t let go. Every time Dean moved away he got closer. His arms hurt from where they’d slammed into the bed and wall, and he was crying softly.


	6. Anything to stay

Castiel woke up slowly something kept hitting his leg and there was a lot of movement around him. He opened his eyes to see Dean panicking in his arms. Suddenly he was very awake and he released the catboy with a start. Castiel felt a wave of disappointment wash over him as he watched Dean scrambling away from him.  
“Dean I apologize. I didn't mean to grab you.”  
Dean hummed in acknowledgment. His ears were still flat against his head and he was avoiding Cas’ gaze.  
“Let's get some breakfast. Does that sound good to you?”  
Dean nodded slowly and everything spun a little. Cas began to climb out from under the bed only to see Dean rest his head against the floor.  
“Dean? What’s wrong?”  
Dean groaned softly his head hurt. He decided to ignore it then moved to climb out from under the bed. Castiel rolled out of his way and frowned when he noticed Dean gingerly touching his head.  
“Are you hurt Dean?”  
Dean whimpers and shakes his head. No, he can’t be hurt. He wasn’t bad he wasn’t. Cas sits the catboy down on his bead and Dean flinches away settling in a ball against the headboard.  
“I’m gonna go get you some ice, okay?” Dean nods rubbing his head as Cas leaves. Cas doesn’t come back right away and Dean starts shaking. The paranoid part of him says Cas doesn’t want him. Castiel is calling Alistair right now to come take him back.  
When Castiel finally returns the catboy is sitting where he left him in tears. He glances up as the door opens suddenly leaping into Cas’ arms. Castiels arms wrap around the squirming catboy. Dean kisses his cheek arms and legs wrapped tightly around the man.  
“Y-you left me.” He’s blushing deeply and hides against Castiel’s neck. Castiel decides to carry the boy into the kitchen with Dean still wrapped around him like a koala.  
“What would you like for breakfast?”  
Dean just shrugs. He hasn't had options in a long time and as long as Cas feeds him it doesn’t really matter. Castiel is so nice to him, Dean wonders what he wants. Nobody is ever nice to him without a reason. Cas must want something from him, everyone always did.  
“I have eggs and pancakes what do you want Dean?”  
Dean shrugs again nervously chewing his lip.  
“What do you want from me?”  
Castiel tilts his head to the side in the most adorable confused gesture Dean has ever seen.  
“A decision about breakfast?”  
Dean frowned at his feet before climbing down off of Cas. He wraps his tail tightly around his waist fidgeting slightly. After a mumbled excuse Dean wanders off to the bathroom. He's really cold and he's studying himself in the mirror. He doesn't look very good. His ribs are clearly visible and his collar bones stick out. Even his face is bony his cheekbones sharp. He relieved himself and tried to wash the dirt off his face. He stared at the mirror and rubbed the scruff on his chin. When he finally wandered back into the kitchen Cas was finishing making pancakes.  
“Cas would it be okay if I…”  
He trailed off fidgeting nervously. Cas looked at him with a kind patient smile. He took a deep breath and rushed to finish his question.  
“Can I have a shirt please?”  
He fidgets nervously.  
“Of course!” Castiel stands up too quickly and Dean flinches back as the man runs off. Dean shakes hard and the man returns with his most comfortable T-shirt. It's his favorite and he hands it to Dean with a reassuring smile. Dean takes it and pulls it on quickly.  
“Thank you Sir”  
Castiel sits down to eat pouring syrup onto his pancakes.  
“Why do you call me Sir?”  
Dean whimpers and eats his pancakes trying not to fidget.  
“I don't know Sir.”  
He knows. Of course he knows. They liked being called sir or master. They were nicer if he called them that. They didn't hurt him as much. He had to behave for Cas. Then Cas would keep him. Castiel would be nice if Dean was good.  
“I'd rather you not.” Cas mumbles.  
Dean panicked. He couldn't screw this up Cas had to like him. He’d make Castiel feel good and everything would be okay.  
“I'm sorry Cas. Please don't be angry I'm trying. I really am Cas. I'll do anything. Don't send me back.”  
He was shaking when he crawled under the table between Cas' legs. He nuzzled the other man’s thigh. He’d make sure Cas wanted him. Make Cas feel good.  
“Dean stop.”  
He shook harder and reached up for Cas' zipper.  
“I can do this Cas. M-make you happy. M-make you w-want me. Be g-good for you Cas.”  
Cas pushed his chair back and Dean clung to him desperately.  
“Dean stop!”  
He flinched back a little. Cas didn't want him. He curled up sadness overwhelming him. If Cas didn’t want him he’d be sent back.  
“I know I'm not pretty but it'll feel g-good p-promise. I got l-lots o’ practice is that why y-you d-don’t want me?”  
Cas was stroking his cheek gently wiping the tears away.  
“No Honey that not. Dean please stand up.”  
The catboy had been nuzzling his thigh softly and Castiel was stroking his hair. When asked to stand Dean rushed up whimpering when his head hit the table.  
“Dean! Are you okay?”  
Dean was shaking again.  
“I'm okay. Don't be angry. I'll be more careful.”  
He was staring at his hands.  
“C’mon Dean please look at me.”  
His head snapped up and he had to resist the urge to rub his neck. _Why did Castiel sound so worried? Why would he care?_  
“Dean I'm sorry. I don't expect anything from you. You're welcome to stay here okay? There are no obligations sexual or otherwise.”  
Dean whimpered.  
“I'm sorry Casti-Casteel-Castiel”  
Dean’s face is suddenly lit with a brilliant smile.  
“I said it right!”  
Castiel smiles at him and ruffles his hair.  
“Good job Dean.”  
Dean blushed deeply and hides behind his hands. Castiel smiles gently grabbing Dean’s elbow and leading him back to his chair.  
“Dean would you please continue eating with me?”  
Dean nods and obediently eats everything on his plate. Castiel smiled at him relieved that his Dean has calmed down. Not that he was getting in the habit of thinking of Dean as his.


	7. Chapter 7

“Dean I think you should shower.”  
It just kind of popped out of his mouth. The catboy was filthy when he arrived and he really did need to wash off. Dean whimpered slightly ears flicking back.  
“O-okay. I-I thought you d-didn't want th-that th-though.”  
Dean almost said didn’t want me. Cas held out his hands apologetically.  
“No no nothing like that. I just thought you'd want to clean up.”  
Dean shrugged in a way that seemed agreeable so Cas led him to the bathroom. Dean began stripping before Cas had left and the man yelped quickly turning the shower on and practically running out the door. Dean laughed to himself eying the shower nervously. Cas wanted him clean he could do this. He stepped into the shower hissing softly as his ears got soaked. He scrubbed up quickly and tried to wash all the dirt out of his hair and off his skin. He turned the water off and dried himself hurriedly. He needed clean clothes and to shave. He wrapped the towel around his waist.  
“Cas?”  
Castiel looked up from his room to see Dean with a Towel slung low around his waist. He blushes and tries to keep his eyes on the catboys face. Before turning and rushing to get jeans and a T-shirt for Dean. He hands Dean a pair of boxers and notices a faint look of disappointment.  
“Something wrong?”  
His voice shakes just a little when he asks. He’s nervous around the catboy, especially after breakfast.  
“N-No. Can I shave?”  
Castiel nods absently before focusing back on Dean. The catboy looked to be about 16 and based on the uneven scruff on his face he didn’t really know how to shave.  
“Do you need help?”  
Dean blushes fidgeting again.  
“Yes please.”  
It’s mumbled nervously and Castiel goes to wait outside while Dean gets dressed. Castiel sits down and leans against the wall mumbling to himself about annoyingly sexy catboys. The door swings open.  
“Done.” Castiel reaches for Dean’s hand without really thinking. The small boy excitedly slides his hand into Cas'.  
“Thank you Angel.”  
Cas almost doesn't hear it. He strokes the boy’s ears softly slightly pleased by the nickname.  
“It’s my pleasure Dean.” Dean smiles a little still feeling nervous as he pulls Cas into the bathroom and climbs onto the counter. Castiel is gentle as he washes Dean’s face and scrubs the foam on his chin. He hums softly as he shaves the small catboy his hands gentle careful not to cut his Dean. He frowns slightly to himself. Dean isn’t something to be owned.  
“How's that Dean?”  
Dean blushes deeply and rubs his cheek.  
“G-good Sir. I-I mean Cas.”  
He whimpers nervously. and wraps his arms around Cas hiding against his neck. Castiel decides the best way to calm him down is to pretend he didn’t notice the slip up and provide a distraction.  
“Hey Dean?” Cas pulls him close. “Would you like to go get some clothes that fit?”

Dean nods and reaches for Cas’ hand. Castiel owns a shitty car, like a really shitty car. Dean almost tells him that, but he keeps his mouth shut.  
“Thanks Cas.” He climbs into the plastic piece of crap and snuggles into the seat tail flicking nervously. Castiel drives them into town watching Deans face in the mirror. The man looks surprised at everything around him. Castiel pulls into the target parking lot. He’s climbing out of the car when he realizes Dean hasn’t moved. His door is closed and he walks around the car to help Dean out. The catboy wraps his arms around Castiel’s neck. Castiel scoops him up happily nuzzling his hair.  
“Hello Dean.” He carries Dean into the store arms tight around the boy.  
“Hi.” Dean sounds squeaky and nervous. He rests his head against Cas’ shoulder. Castiel is more than happy to carry Dean but the catboy really needs to pick out clothes so Cas’ places him in the cart. Dean looks ready to argue arms crossed indignantly over his chest. Instead he sits pouting as Castiel pushes the cart. Deans attention is easily diverted to picking out clothes and soon Cas has an armful of T-shirts and Jeans. Dean is blushing deeply and he sneers at the boxers Castiel offers him.  
“Don’t like those.” It’s mumbled by a nervous Dean. He’s picking through the jeans when Cas’ places them in the cart.  
“What would you like Dean?” He flushes crimson at the question.  
“Umm well, I kind of want… panties.” Dean Winchester is going to die of embarrassment. “They um feel nice.” Castiel should not be turned on by that, he had to think about other things or he was going to get hard.  
“Okay! Want to try your clothes on?” Shit that mental image is no better.  
“Not really. Just wanna take them home.” Dean is staring at a leather jacket now. He could never ask for it. Doesn’t deserve something so nice. Castiel of course notices.  
“You want that?” Dean nods nervously his ears flicking back.  
“It’s no big deal. You don’t have to-” Castiel is pushing it into his hands.  
“Try it on Dean.” He obeys instantly more out of practice than anything else. “Do you want it?”  
Dean nods and hands the warm coat back to Cas. Castiel doesn’t even glance at the price before throwing the coat in the cart.  
“Let’s go get your under garments.” Dean laughs a little at his stilted speech before pulling Cas along after him.  
“Just thank you.” He picks out five pairs mostly in blue. Some are lacy and cute others more comfortable.  
“Cas are you sure you want to buy all this for me.” Castiel nods and strokes the boys hair. Dean appreciates it he does, but it’s a lot. Castiel is spending a lot of money on him he’ll want something in return. Something Dean won’t want to give. Dean’s scared again and he knows his ears are showing it even as he smiles at the strange human.  
“Thank you then, thanks.” He watches the woman ring up each item panicking more and more as the price rises. Castiel spent over 400 dollars on him.  
“too much Cas. It’s too much.” The cashier is smiling at him like he’s a skittish animal. Everything is too much and he can’t owe Cas this much. He fixes the cashier with a glare.  
“Dean? I got this, okay? Don’t worry about it.” How could he not? He falls silent anyway and clings to Cas’ side as they head back to the car. He’s silent on the drive back.


	8. Fluff and Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that Dean is 16 in this fic but I'm picturing him as shorter than Cas so catboys are genetically short and Sam is just freakishly tall as usual.

Twenty minutes have passed and Dean isn’t talking to him, it’s freaking Cas out. He isn’t sure what he did wrong, but he wants to apologize. instead he aims for distraction.  
“Do you like television Dean? I don't watch much but I have one.”  
Dean nods and tugs Cas closer to him. He wraps his tail around Cas’ wrist as they walk to the living room.  
“Sit with me?”  
Cas nods smiling softly as Dean pulls him onto the couch.  
“Anything you want Dean.”  
Dean settles on the floor by Castiel’s feet his head resting on the man’s knee. He doesn't notice Castiel’s look of disappointment. His tail wraps around Cas’ ankle and he snuggles close.  
“Dean?”  
The catboy looks up his lip catching between his teeth.  
“Won't you sit up here with me?”  
Dean nods nervously and climbs up beside Cas. He slides an arm around Cas’ waist and snuggles close. He snuggles against Cas’ shoulder softly hoping the man won’t notice him breathing in deeply. Cas smells like apple pie and happiness. Castiel turns on the television but neither of them are paying it any attention. Dean is snuggling into the lovely scent of Castiel. While Cas is watching the catboy as he strokes down his back.  
“What do you want from me Cas?”  
Both of them Jump a little. Dean didn't expect to talk and Castiel didn't expect to hear anything other than the drone of the TV in the background.  
“I don't understand what you mean.”  
Castiel’s head is tilted to the side and he looks adorable, again. Dean decides Cas is annoying, all cute and confused. He hides against the man frustrated.  
“You're so nice. Why are you so nice to me? What do you want?”  
Dean is shaking again and he starts to pull away from Cas. He tucks his chin on his knees pulling into himself.  
“I don't want anything.”  
“Liar! You have to want something! If you don’t want something then how do I make you happy? How do I make you want me?”  
Deans practically crying. Castiel wants him to stop.  
“Dean just…” He trailed off trying to think of something that will calm the boy.  
“I want a friend okay. I’m lonely Dean, will you hang out with me? Please don't cry Dean.”  
Dean climbs into Castiel’s lap clinging to him.  
“I can't go back Cas. Please don't send me back.”  
Castiel holds him close.  
“What happened to you Dean?”  
The moment haunted eyes meet his he wants to take the words back. Dean is shaking in his arms struggling to get away.  
“Don't make me talk about it Cas. Please I don't wanna. It was hell Cas. I can't I don't wanna.”  
He relaxes slowly into Cas’ arms when the man stops asking questions. He buries his face in Castiels shirt. Dean knows he sounds like a kid throwing a tantrum but he can't find it in himself to care. Castiel is stroking his hair and cooing softly against Dean’s ear. Part of Dean wants to cling to that but history tells him to push Cas away before he gets hurt. Cas is going to want something. He pulls his tail back from Cas' wrist and wraps it around his own waist. He squirms slightly.  
“Can I get down Mister Cas?”  
Cas let's him go looking crestfallen. Dean frowns at him, Cas shouldn't make him feel guilty. That wasn't fair. Dean sighed and scrambled off of Cas’ lap and settled into the chair across the room. Cas was trying not to push but he wanted to protect Dean. Castiel knows he’s staring and Dean is shifting, uncomfortably under the azure gaze. He suddenly bolts to Cas' office shaking hands pull the key out of his pocket. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he held the key nervously before unlocking the door. He slipped in and closed the door firmly behind him. He locked the door again relaxing at the sound of the click.  
The room was well lit with the wonderful smell of a library surrounding Dean he slowly calmed down. Once he was calm enough he wandered further into the room finally curling up under the old desk. His fingers tracing over the books stacked around him. He grabbed the first title he recognized before settling back down.  
He sat in the silent room immersing himself in the world of Harry Potter. Castiel still hadn’t followed him and while he was relieved he couldn’t help feeling slightly disappointed. He was in the middle of the book when there was a soft banging on the door.  
“Dean! Can I come in?”  
The mans voice is gentle and not too loud but Dean can’t bring himself to get up. Castiel keeps talking but Dean chooses to ignore him. He finishes the chapter and walks over to the door. He doesn’t hear anything on the other side and knocks softly three times. Castiel knocks back in a similar pattern.  
“Hello Dean. I hope you feel okay. I’d really like to be let in.”  
Dean chews his lip as he opens the door just a crack.  
“Hi Cas.”  
Castiel is leaning against the wall across from the door but the moment he speaks the strange man’s face lights up. Dean can’t help returning the smile. He pushes the door open before retreating back into the room. Castiel stands in the doorway.  
“May I come in?”  
Dean is surprised Castiel asked but nods anyways. The man walks into the room seemingly nervous.  
“I’m sorry I upset you.”  
Dean nods padding across the room and slipping under the desk. Castiel follows him hanging back a few feet. He looks lost and confused so Dean reaches for him.  
“Friend.”  
Castiel grabs onto Deans arm.  
“Friends, Dean.”  
The man’s smile could outshine the stars. He grabs Castiel’s hand and pulls Cas to sit next to him. Dean’s nose is buried in Castiel’s neck and the man is cooing against his hair.  
“Cas?” There’s a hum of acknowledgment from the man.  
“You smell real nice.”  
Castiel starts laughing at that settling against Dean.  
“I’m so glad you’re not still mad at me. What do I smell like?”  
It’s supposed to be a joke but Dean meets his eyes with an extremely serious look.  
“Pie. You smell like pie.”  
Castiel laughs softly at that and nuzzles Dean’s hair.  
“Want some?”  
“Pie?” Dean is bouncing excitedly at the mere mention of it. Cas nods and Dean is bouncing happily as he nods.  
“Yes please! Pie!”  
The boy leaps out of his lap and drags Castiel from the room before looking around.  
“Where’s pie?”  
Castiel laughs and pulls Dean to the door.  
“We’re going out.”  
Dean bites his lip somewhere between excited and scared.  
“Really?”  
Castiel nods and the door open’s. Dean is more than happy enough to follow him. Castiel has a really shitty car. It’s a tiny little Prius. Castiel is waiting for him to get in and he does his ears still perked up. Castiel is smiling at him. .  
“Pie right?”  
Nerves suddenly overwhelm him. What if this is a trick and Cas is gonna give him back. Castiel stops smiling and he knows he’s showing his fear. Ears are flattened down against his head, tail lashing anxiously through the air, and his spine rigid.  
“Of course Dean, just pie as friends.”  
That shouldn’t calm him down so much but it does. He wraps his tail around himself in a protective gesture before settling back against the seat. The engine purrs to life and Dean is flipping between excitement and fear.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel drives slowly keeping an eye on Dean in the mirror. His reaction to the trip is making Castiel nervous so he drives to Gabriel’s bakery. Sam should be there and that will calm Dean down. Suddenly Dean bristles glaring out the window at a display window. Dean wasn’t sure he’d seen correctly. The TV’s in the display window for one short moment, it looked like Mr. Dick. He tried to shrug it off and look calm but Castiel noticed how his tail flicked anxiously behind him.  
“So, Dean…” Dean jumped at the sound of Cas’ voice and Castiel still didn’t know what he wanted to say. He settled on simple questions.  
“How old are you?” Dean is surprised by the innocent question and a little more surprised to realize he doesn’t know the answer.  
“I dunno.” He’s fiddling with his tail now. “What’s the date?”  
Castiel can’t help being surprised by the question.  
“It’s November 19th.” Dean nods chewing his lip softly.  
“What y-year?” If the first question threw Cas this one broke his heart. Wherever Dean had been had fucked him up pretty badly, the fact that he didn’t even know the year scared Cas.  
“It’s 2014 Dean.” The boy nods hugging his knees to his chest.  
“I’m 16 then I’ll be 17 soon.” Cas reached over and stroked Dean’s hair in a soothing gesture.  
“We’re almost there Dean.” Dean nodded absently purring softly into his knees. Castiel continues to stroke his hair as he parks by Gabriel’s bakery.  
“Loki’s sweets shop?” Dean is looking at Cas curiously.  
“Trust me you’ll like it Dean.” Dean nods obediently climbing out of the car. For some reason he does trust Castiel and he grabs the man’s hand as he enters the store. It smells like sugar and more sugar, the smell is almost overwhelming. Under the smell of sugar though is something more familiar. Sammy is here, often. Dean lets go of Cas’ hand as he runs off to find Sammy.  
“CHERRY PIE CAS!” He yells over his shoulder hopefully a smile on his face. He bounds into the kitchen and tackles Sam.  
“Hi Bro.” Sammy laughs at him.  
“Let me guess Dean. Pie?”  
Dean is bouncing around excitedly his ears perked up.  
“YES! Isn’t Cas great he’s giving me pie I haven’t had pie since…” Dean trails off his ears flattening slightly as a wave of anxiety rolls over him. Sam can’t help asking, he’s curious.  
“Since when Dean?” Dean is chewing his lip eyes trained on the ground.  
“Since I was 12 Sammy. Four years ago.” He’s staring at the ground sadly shuffling his feet.  
“Well damn Dean we need to get you pie.” Dean nods enthusiastically his earlier excitement returning. He drags Sammy back out front before tracking Cas down and practically jumping onto his lap.  
“Cherry?” He knows he’s being pushy but if there’s one thing you don’t screw with its Deans pie.  
“Yes Dean.” Castiel is extremely happy with Dean’s reaction to pie and makes a decision to buy more whenever possible. He hands Dean a fork and watches the catboy wiggling happily as he shovels pie into his mouth.  
“God I missed pie.” He’s moaning a bit as he eats when he glances up at the TV in the corner and sees none other than Dick Roman all over the screen. Dick is smiling that wicked smile with those cold cruel eyes. Deans stomach drops out and he races to the bathroom losing his pie back into the toilet. Castiel follows him standing in the doorway as the small catboy whimpers in the stall.  
“Dean? Are you okay?” His voice is shaking and nervous.  
“N-Not really. C-Can we g-go home?” Castiel can’t help being happy that he says home.  
“Of course Dean. Can you come out now?” Dean stumble out of the stall and Castiel scoops him up carrying the Catboy easily a hand stroking over the spot right above his tail.  
“C-Cas?” Dean is clinging to him shaking slightly. The man’s gentle hands stroke over his skin and it feels so nice but he doesn’t think he can handle this right now.  
“Yes Dean?” Dean is scared now and his ears are flat against his head.  
“C-Could you maybe move y-your hand u-up a bit? I-I’m s-sorry.” Castiel immediately shifts his grip nuzzling Dean’s hair as he places the boy in the car.  
“Of course, Dean, my sincerest apologies.” Castiel walks around to slide in the driver’s seat and Dean is still scared of him. He turned Cas down, that means whips and paddles and knives not gentle hands in his hair. Castiel scratches behind his ears and Dean can’t resist a soft purr. He’s still tense but when Castiel parks in front of the house Dean reaches for him. Castiel strokes his hair softly before climbing out of the car and walking around Dean’s eyes followed him but he didn’t move until the door opened. Seat belt still buckled Dean reached for Cas. Castiel slid his arms around Dean and unbuckled him as he lifted him up in one smooth motion. Dean snuggled into Cas’ arms feeling remarkably safe as the man carried him into the house.  
He took Dean into the bathroom first and he felt the man tense in his arms as he nuzzled his hair.  
“You need to brush your teeth honey.” The word slips out but the way Dean tenses even further and trembling with fear it wasn’t the right thing to say.  
“I’m sorry C-Cas pl-please don’t, don’t hurt me. Please Cas…” He trails off tears streaming down his face. “I’m g-good b-boy promise.” Castiel was getting a tooth brush out and he nodded.  
“Dean you are such a good boy and I won’t force you into anything. Okay?” Dean nods and reaches for the tooth brush. Castiel strokes his hair soothingly but Dean flinches away from the touch and Castiel backs off standing by the door. Dean brushes his teeth quickly but thoroughly head bowed. Dean turns to the man beside him and reaches out again. Relief floods through Castiel as he pulls Dean into his arm.  
“Thank god you’re not mad at me.” It’s mumbled into Dean’s hair as he carries the catboy back to his room not thinking until he goes to sit on the bed.  
“Please Cas don’t make me. N-not tonight.” Castiel’s heart breaks all over again and he nuzzles Dean’s hair.  
“I’m really tired Dean I just want sleep. I’d never force you into anything anyway Dean. I’m not that kind of person.” Dean mumbles something at that and Castiel snuggles into Dean’s side.  
“Good boy Dean. Snuggle with me please?” Dean cuddles into Castiel mostly out of obedience. Even so, Castiel is warm and comforting.  
“My silly sap.” Castiel stops breathing. Dean’s, he called Castiel his. Castiel was practically preening until he realized Dean had gone still and tense in his arms. Cas buries his face in Dean’s hair before whispering.  
“My sweet Dean.” Dean calms down immediately and Castiel watches as he rests his head against Castiel’s shoulder. He cards his finger through Dean’s hair sleepily and they both drift off a small smile on the catboys face.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel wakes up to a strange weight straddling his waist. His eyes blink open to see Dean laying fully on top of him and fully awake. The boys lips are pressing into his collar bones and Castiel gasps.  
“Dean what are you doing?” Dean whimpers slightly.   
“I’m apologizing for my inappropriate behavior yesterday. I was bad. I refused you.” Dean is trembling slightly again. Castiel wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his forehead.   
“Dean I only want you if you want me back, okay? I’m not going to force you into anything.” Dean is still nervous and tense.  
“You won’t g-get rid of m-me right?” Dean is clutching at his shirt like if he let’s go Cas will disappear. The man holds Dean against him a gentle hand stroking over his cheek.  
“Never Dean.” Dean nods and kisses Cas’ shoulder. His tail was wrapped around Cas’ wrist forcing Cas to keep his arms around Dean. The man certainly wasn’t complaining.  
“C-Cas what if I-I do want y-you?” Castiel nuzzles his hair softly.   
“Then we’d take it as slow as you need and make sure you’re always comfortable.” Dean nods and looks up at Cas reaching for his hand. He snuggles into the man’s side.   
“Cas, could I k-kiss you?” Deans ears flick back nervously. Castiel nods as he hugs Dean to his chest.  
“Yes, then breakfast.” Dean nods and looks up at Cas. He leans in slowly, Castiel is laying still in an attempt to let Dean control the situation. He presses his lips to Cas’ in a soft chaste kiss. He slides his arms around Cas’ neck and nuzzles into his shoulder.  
“Carry me again?” Deans clinging to him and he easily scoops the boy up into his arms humming softly. Dean smiles wide at him.  
“Kansas! Carry on my wayward son there’ll be peace when you are done lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more.” The catboy is using his tail as an air guitar singing along with Cas’ humming. It’s easily the cutest thing Castiel has ever seen. He’s giggling and squirming in Castiel’s arms. Dean feels happy and safe and he leans up to press a thankful kiss to Cas’ cheek.   
“What’s for breakfast Cas? Can we have waffles? Can we eat on the couch? I like cuddles.” Deans blushing but the smile never leaves his face.  
“Anything you want baby.” Dean tenses at that slightly.   
“Cas, I-I don’t l-like that.” Castiel kisses his forehead and grabs waffles out of the freezer.  
“I’m sorry Dean. I won’t do it again.” The anxious lashing of his tail stops as he snuggles into Cas.  
“M’kay. Thanks Cas.” Dean clings to Castiel as he cooks tail wrapped firmly around the man’s waist. A minute later he’s carrying a tray of waffles to the couch with the small catboy clinging to him as he walks. He sits against the armrest and Dean curls up happily against him. They eat in silence, Castiel pretending not to notice when one of his waffles disappears onto Dean’s plate.  
“You eat slow.” Dean is eyeing his plate again still snuggled into Cas’ arms.  
“You eat fast.” It’s not the most dignified response, but it is accurate. It also makes Dean laugh and Castiel thinks he’d do anything for the sound. Despite the curiosity about Dean’s reaction the previous night he doesn’t ask. He does however turn the TV on hoping to watch the news. Dean panics slightly. What if Dick is on screen again? He can’t handle that. He bolts off Castiel’s lap and runs to the study fumbling with the key in an attempt to get in. The moment the door opens he’s collapsing inside trembling. He doesn’t lock the door before climbing under the desk and sticking his nose in the Harry Potter book. Castiel stares after Dean in confusion. He turns the television off before following Dean to the study. Dean is staring at the door when Castiel knocks. The sound shouldn’t scare him, he was expecting it. He still jumps. The door is unlocked but Castiel doesn’t come in.


	11. Nickleback

“It’s unlocked.” It’s barely audible to Cas.  
“Yes it is Dean. Can I come in?” Dean isn’t sure what to say to that. Obviously he can, it’s his study and the door is unlocked.  
“Yes?” Castiel walks in cautiously. Dean isn’t scared of Cas per se just of being invaded.  
“Dean what’s wrong?” His voice is soft and sweet. Dean wants to melt into it, but he can’t.  
“Scared.” Dean’s voice is small and nervous. Castiel sits down on the floor leaning against the wall.  
“Of what Dean?” Castiel is terrified Dean will say him.  
“Going back. Mr.Dick. Alistair. Azazeal. Cages and pain and rape.” Castiels heart shatters all over again.  
“You’re never going back there Dean.” The catboy nods absently.  
“I like having you here.” Dean looks at him like he’s lost his mind.  
“You’re sitting on the floor talking to a traumatized 17 year old catboy that flinches at the easiest trigger. Why on earth would you like me?” Castiel is a mix of sad and irritated.  
“I like you because you play a wicked good air guitar.” Dean’s surprised at that.  
“Did you just tell a joke?” He laughs a little. Castiel is beaming at him.  
“I did and you laughed so I win.” He is so proud of himself and it’s adorable. Dean crawls over to Castiel and kind of flops into his side.  
“You’re cute Cas.” The man blushes deeply. “Made you blush now I win.” Castiel strokes his hair softly, and he can’t help but purr. His ears flick under Castiel’s fingers as the man’s gentle fingers trace over his hair. Dean butts his head against Cas’ arm playfully before climbing into his lap.  
“Dean can I ask you a question?” Dean is snuggled into his chest.  
“You just did silly.” The kit licks his shoulder softly. Castiel frowns into his hair.  
“Can I ask another one?” Dean nuzzles his arm.  
“You just did, but yes.” Castiel kisses Dean’s forehead softly.  
“How long?” Dean doesn’t tense up like Cas expected. He hides in Castiel’s shoulder before whispering a response.  
“Almost 5 years, it felt like longer.” His voice is small and broken. Castiel rubs circles on his lower back humming soothingly. “It’s the longest I’ve ever stayed anywhere.”  
Castiel cradles Dean against him.  
“Well if you’ll have it you can stay here forever.” Dean snuggles into Castiel. The offer is confusing, what would Cas get out of him staying? Why would Cas want him? He chooses not to reply as he scents the man. It’s comforting having the man’s arms wrapped around him. Even more comforting is the thought that Cas would let go if he asked.  
“You’re nice.” Castiel nuzzles his hair.  
“It’s been said.” Dean glances up at him trying to ignore a twinge of jealousy.  
“By who?” Castiel laughs softly and pokes his nose.  
“You.” Dean blushes deeply and hides against the man.  
“What are you doing with my emotions?” It’s almost grouchy. He doesn’t like being so emotional, but Cas makes him all touchy feely.  
“Nothing Dean.” Dean licks his neck playfully.  
“Yummy Cas.” Castiel almost definitely doesn’t start to get hard at that, almost. Dean is smirking as he sucks on Cas’ neck.  
“Is there a stick of dynamite in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Castiel is fighting back a moan as Dean’s tongue lavishes over his neck.  
“D-Dean please stop.” He freezes. Cas doesn’t want this, doesn’t want him. He whimpers softly and hides against Cas.  
“Yes Cas, sorry Cas.” Dean is scared and nervous. Castiel kisses his forehead.  
“Hey it’s okay Dean. Love.” Dean doesn’t mind love much. Crowley used to call him that but he never hurt Dean like they had. He snuggles into the man.  
“You don’t want me.” His voice shakes as he snuggles into Cas’ arms.  
“Hey no you’re gorgeous and wonderful.” Lips press softly to his forehead.  
“Then why don’t you want me?” Dean isn’t crying against Castiel’s shoulder. Dean Winchester doesn’t cry, especially not over being unwanted by a stupid human. Now he’s also quite pointedly not pouting.  
“I do.” Dean shakes his head and he knows he looks like a kid. The man tilts his chin up pressing their lips together. Dean’s arms fly around his neck clinging desperately to him.  
“All yours Cas. Just, be gentle okay?” Castiel wraps himself around Dean.  
“I’d never hurt you Dean.” The boy wants to pull away. He wants to call Castiel a liar. Everybody hurts him. Instead he kisses Cas again.  
“You will.” It’s practically incoherent mumbled into Cas’ lips. Dean can’t help clinging to the man despite his disbelief.  
“Won’t. Not on purpose Dean.” He sounds so damn sincere Dean wants to believe it. He wants to trust him. He wants, so bad, Castiel so damn much. He strokes Cas’ adorable sex hair as the man whispers reassurances into his shoulder. He’s tugging at the cuties hair playfully smiles lighting up his face.  
“Dean?” Castiel’s eyes meet his nervous and full of adoration. “Dean that feels really nice.” He smiles softly and kisses Cas’ nose.  
“I wanna make you feel good Cas.” A blush spreads across Castiel’s cheeks and Dean kisses the man. He can’t help feeling delighted by the lack of a rejection. Castiel’s lips mold easily to his. Dean is wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck. Castiel strokes Dean’s hips softly his thumb tracing along the sharp point of the bone.  
“You’re so skinny.” It’s whispered between kisses worry clear on Cas’ voice.  
“I’m sorry.” Dean mumbles it against his shoulder and he wraps the young catboy in a tight hug.  
“It’s not your fault Dean.” He strokes Dean’s back softly. Dean kisses across his neck humming softly. Castiel makes Dean feel warm and fuzzy. He shouldn’t let that happen. Dean shouldn’t get attached to Cas. Dean is garbage and eventually Cas will realize that. Castiel stares at him like he hung the fucking moon and he hates it. He hates that it won’t last.  
“Cas?” His ears twitch against Cas’ nose and he smiles.  
“Yes Dean?” The catboy wraps his tail around Cas.  
“Nothin’ just…nothing.” Castiel lets out an irritated puff of air. The noise sends Dean from calm and relaxed too rigid and scared.  
“I’m s-sorry Cas.” Castiel lets go of him frowning as he strokes his hair.  
“It’s okay Dean.” Dean shakes his head.  
“No, you have to like me. Can’t be worthless. Please Cas I’m sorry.” Castiel strokes his ears softly.  
“I do like you Dean.” Castiel is frustrated and it bleeds into his voice. Dean shakes his head.  
“You’re mad at me. Please don’t be mad. I’m sorry I angered you.” Lips press softly to his forehead and he sighs relaxing slightly against the man. He understands what kisses mean. Castiel wants Dean. The catboy ignores his nerves as he kisses Castiel firmly. “Did I fix it? Are you still mad at me? I can do more.” Dean sounds more confident offering himself to Cas then he normally is.  
“That’s okay Dean.” The catboy beams at him proudly.  
“I’m good boy?” His tail curls around Cas ears perked up. Castiel pokes his nose teasingly.  
“Even better you’re a great boy.” Dean squeals happily peppering Cas’ neck and shoulder with kisses.  
“I am! Do anything for my Cas.” He blushes and rubs his cheek against Cas’ neck. Castiel is going to melt into a puddle of happiness if Dean doesn’t stop. “Anything Cas. Just please don’t send me back.” Dean is staring at him nervously when Castiel gets an idea.  
“Dean?” The catboy hums his acknowledgment. “I’ve got an idea just hear me out okay. Do you have a safe word?” Dean is terrified and ready to run away when Castiel strokes his hair. _“Stop Dick Stop, Nickleback!! Please Nickleback!” the pain didn’t stop. The men carved shapes into his skin and Dean knew he’d never heal fully. Safe words mean nothing. Only laughter and extra pain. He collapses into the man._  
“Doesn’t m-matter they don’t work.” He’s proud of the strength in his voice. Castiel frowns at him and pulls him closer.  
“What is it?” Dean whimpers.  
“Nickleback” Castiel nods and strokes Dean’s ears.  
“Okay Dean what if I told you, you can safe word anything?” Dean looks vaguely curious so he continues. “You can safe word about us kissing or about a dinner you don’t like.” He strokes his hands down Deans back.  
“Nickleback?” He let’s go of Dean obediently. It’s really nice. “Can I show you something? N-No touching.” Castiel nods, smiling brightly at the catboy. Dean tugs his shirt off exposing the scars littering his chest. Castiel’s face falls and he stares worriedly at Dean. The catboy points a shaky finger to a design burned into the skin over his heart. “I safe worded before he started this.” He points at a few more shakily growling. “I safe worded dozens of these before I gave up.” Castiel reaches for Dean.  
“I promise I will never ignore a safe word. Can I take care of your chest? These cut could get infected. I want you to take better care of yourself Dean.” The Catboy whines in irritation. It’s not his fault he’s so unhealthy.  
“I’ll try Cas.” He snuggles closer to Cas purring.  
“Damn that is just adorable.” Dean giggles and kisses Cas’ shoulder.  
“I’m cute I know Cas.” Dean winks at him playfully and Castiel finds himself growing nervous. Dean switches from flirty to terrified far too quickly and it’s nerve wracking. He’s scared of triggering that fear but Castiel simply scoops him into his arms carrying him to the bathroom. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ neck clinging tightly to the man.


	12. Pizza

Dean smiles shyly at Castiel as the man sets him on the counter before gathering his first aid kit and a hand towel.  
“Dean tell me when the water is warm enough.” Cas turns the tap on and Dean absently runs his fingers under it as Cas pulls out bandages and rubbing alcohol. Dean whimpers softly.  
“It’s warm” He’s eyeing the rubbing alcohol warily as Cas runs a rag under the warm water.  
“You can safe word at any time Dean.” Castiel gently runs the cloth over Dean’s skin the catboy was purring. Eventually he poured rubbing alcohol on the hand towels and Dean whimpered. He tried to remain silent as the burning fluid was rubbed onto his skin.  
“Hurts.” Castiel sighed and kissed Dean’s nose.  
“I’m sorry Dean, Please I need to make sure you’re alright. I like you a lot I don’t want you getting sick.” Dean nodded his understanding clinging to the blue eyed man’s hand. He tries to smile for Cas. Castiel is trying to be gentle but he’s still hurting Dean. He knows Dean is smiling to make him feel better. He returns the gesture half-heartedly.  
"Cas?” He gently takes the washcloth out of Cas’ hands placing it in the sink. “I’m okay all right? I know I’m all marked up and ugly, but I’m here now. I’m s-safe?” It wasn’t supposed to be a question. Castiel was nice but Dean didn’t trust nice anymore. The man wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck.  
“I’ll keep you safe Dean. Ready for lunch Dean?” Dean nods enthusiastically and hugs Castiel tightly. Castiel starts to stroke through Dean’s hair and he glances up curiously.  
“Nickleback.” Castiel immediately stops dropping his hand down to his side. He looks disappointed but Dean is beaming. Castiel actually listened and Dean was practically bouncing at the thought. He took Cas’ hand in his placing it back on his head.  
“Wait why did you?” Dean nuzzles against the man.  
“To see if you’d stop.” He smiles into Cas’ shoulder then a thought hits him. He cried wolf what if next time he really means it but Cas assumes he doesn’t. Suddenly he’s just as wary. “Cas?” He’s reaching for the man near tears. “Please still listen and keep me. I’m sorry you can touch my hair and ears if you want.” Castiel kissed his cheek.  
“I’ll always listen to you Dean. Now let’s get lunch. You want me to order pizza?” Dean stares at him with wide happy eyes nodding slightly.  
“Pizza.” It’s whispered softly with a small reverent look. Castiel giggles and picks up the phone as he strokes Dean’s hair. He types the number quickly his eyes meeting Dean’s. He feels trapped staring at Dean a wide smile on his face.  
 _“Hello? Hello? Sir, are you there? Hello?”_  
“Oh, yes. Sorry, I’m here.”  
 _“What would you like?”_  
“A cheese pizza please.”  
 _“Small medium or Large?”_  
“A large will be fine.”  
 _“Would you like bread sticks”_  
“No thank you.”  
 _“What’s the address?”_  
“The house on the corner of fourth and Amistad.”  
 _“Thank you for-“_ Castiel hung up eyes focused on Dean.  
“It’ll be here in a few minutes.” Dean nods and bites his lip nervously before pulling Cas in for a kiss.  
“How can I ever thank you Cas? What am I supposed to do? You annoying softie.” Castiel giggles and cups Dean’s cheek in his hand.  
“You don’t have to. You’re kind, beautiful, strong, and you deserved to be saved.” Dean shakes his head trembling.  
“N-Nickleback.” He’s shaking his head angrily. “Nick-Nickleback.” Castiel puts him down but that makes it worse so he reaches for the man again. “Just don’t talk.” Castiel nods and pulls Dean back into his arms. Dean sighs against his shoulder still trembling.  
“I didn’t deserve it.” Castiels grip tightens and he’s about to argue when Dean nips at his shoulder. “I hurt people Cas. Worse I let people hurt me, for five years Cas. I was a fuck puppet and I bent over for whoever asked. If somebody wanted a show I’d give it to another guy. Kevin deserved to get out, I didn’t.” Dean expected Cas to drop him and walk away. To leave instead a gentle kiss is pressed into his hair.  
“It’s not your fault.” Dean growls at him softly in warning and the doorbell rings. Castiel sighs and Dean slinks off to sulk under the table. He would sulk but the smell of pizza peaks his interest and he wonders if Castiel will give him any after his confession. When a plate is silently placed in front of him he clings to it like a lifeline. Castiel isn’t angry, What Dean said is okay.  
“Thank you.” He smiles nervously at Cas and slowly eats the piece he was given refusing to ask for another in favor of wrapping himself around Castiel’s legs.  
“Dean would you like another piece.” He can’t ask that much. Not after what he’s done.  
“No thanks.” He knows it’s not very convincing and he feels Castiel’s muscles twitch as the man shifts slightly. Castiel is cutting a second slice into pieces as he strokes Deans ears playfully. He palms a piece and holds it out to Dean.  
“mine?” He’s played submissive many times and it’s not the most fun experience but the being fed part isn’t bad.  
“Yes Dean yours.” He cautiously licks the pizza off of Cas’ hand and feels his stomach flip. He can’t do this.  
 _Zachariah sat eating slowly a large pie in front of him. Dean was to kneel under the table between his legs until told otherwise. Every once in a while the douchbag would smear pie filling up his pants. “Clean that, thoroughly.” Dean would have to lick and mouth up along the vile man’s pants until eventually he smeared it over his dick pulling it out through the zipper and Dean was forced to suck it. Head pushed down as the asshole fucks up into his mouth gagging him._  
 _“Zachariah please stop! Nickleback, Zachariah! Stop please.”_ Castiel freezes.  
“I am Castiel.” He strokes Dean’s ear and unseeing eyes look up at him.  
“Yes Sir. I’m sorry Sir. I’ll be good now… yes Master.” He nuzzled Cas’ knee in a cold and detached way,  
“Dean stop. Dean! DEAN!” The catboy is licking his thigh as Cas softly pushes against Dean’s head. Suddenly green eyes snap into focus and he glances at Cas’ forming hard on. Accusing eyes meet Cas’ and then the anger is just replaced by hurt. Dean runs from the room and locks himself in the office. He climbs under the desk sobbing. Castiel knocks on the door half-heartedly. He doesn’t expect to be let in.


	13. Nightmares and eggs

“Dean?” He hears muffled sobs and he scowls at the door. He deserves this pain but Dean doesn’t. “Dean please let me in.” He isn’t expecting anything to happen. Maybe an angry shout in response at most. Instead the door swung open revealing a trembling catboy with tears streaming down his face. Instinctively Castiel reaches for him and Dean holds still. He’s slipped into submission and he let’s Castiel hug him sniffling sadly. Cas’ is mumbling something he’s sure is supposed to be relaxing. He glares at the ground.  
“Thought you liked me for me.” It’s mumbled angrily at the floor. “Wanted to believe you, trusted you. Liked you.” Castiel would have perked up at that except pain was laced through his voice. “Why?” Castiel flinches away from him staring at the ground.  
“I didn’t mean to. You’re just” He gestures vaguely at Dean. “And you were licking my thigh. I know that’s no excuse I should have had better control. I’m so sorry Dean. I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry I’m an assbutt.” Dean scowls at Cas’ shoes. The stupid human is making him sound irrational.  
“I forgive you.” He’s not sure he means it but the hopeful smile on Cas’ face makes him feel so good it doesn’t matter. That in turn makes him angry. “Cas?”  
“Yes, Dean?” The catboy feels himself trembling again.  
“Hold me.” It’s whispered by a terrified Dean. Castiel pulls Dean against his side.  
“Is this okay?” He nuzzles Dean’s hair softly.  
“Yes.” Dean clings to the embrace. “Just hold me. Pretend you like me for me and not for what I can be to you. Just want me as a person, not an object.” Castiel whimpers softly into Dean’s hair.  
“I do. I really honestly do.” Dean clings to those words.  
“I’m going to pretend you mean that.” Castiel flinches.  
“I’m so sorry Dean.” Dean nods and kisses Cas’ nose. Castiel flinches back from him shakily. “You don’t believe me.” Dean frowns at him.  
“Stop moving.” Castiel obeys immediately freezing. Dean frowns more as he presses small kisses onto the humans shoulder. The catboy yawns stretching in Cas’ arms.  
“I’m sleepy.” Dean snuggles into Cas’ shoulder.  
“You can nap. I’ll watch over you.” Castiel nuzzles Dean’s hair as he scoops Dean up and walks to his room, gently laying Dean on the bed.  
“Tha’s creepy Cas.” He smiles warmly at the boy and snuggles into bed.  
“Sleep well Dean.” Lips press against Dean’s forehead as he slips into a fitful sleep.  
 _“Dean honey I’m feeling horny.” His tone is dripping with cruelty as Cas grabs his hair yanking Dean’s head back. ”You’re just a whore for me to use. I don’t love you Dean.”_  
“Please Cas! Please I need you. Please Cas!”  
“DEAN!” The clear gravelly tone permeates his haze.  
“Sorry Cas.” Castiel wraps his arms around Dean stroking his hip soothingly.  
“It’s okay honey-“ Dean flinches back violently. “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- I know you didn’t like me saying that. I didn’t think. I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay it’s just dream you called me that.” Dean hugs Castiel cautiously.  
“What was the nightmare about?” Castiel strokes his hair soothingly.  
“You. You calling me a whore and using me. You said you didn’t love me and hurt my neck.” Love? Did Dean love him, before last night? Now? He ignores those questions.  
“Dean I would never treat you like that. You are not an object to be used you’re a person I care about.” Dean smiles at him sweetly.  
“You care about me?” Dean knows he shouldn’t be surprised, but after last night he’s scared of Cas. Scared of not being truly cared for by him.  
“Yes. I do.” Dean snuggles into the man’s chest. Dean nuzzles against his heart.  
“Kiss me please.” Castiel would like to kiss Dean. He’d enjoy it almost too much.  
“I can’t. You can kiss me though. You have to want to. I’m not taking advantage of you.” Dean nods and presses his lips to Cas’. Castiel freezes in shock and suddenly Dean is pulling away and babbling. He thought it was a test. He didn’t think Dean would forgive him if he had kissed him. Instead Dean was apologizing for kissing Cas. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean.  
“Can I kiss you now?” Castiel is nuzzling his cheek.  
“Please.” Their lips meet and Castiel melts into Dean. His chapped lips are soft and warm. Dean smiles into Cas’ mouth. Dean wraps his legs around the man’s waist and nuzzles his lips.  
“Dean, I’m so sorry about earlier.” Dean shushes him, stroking the man’s cheek.  
“’s okay.” Castiel beams at him and snuggles closer.  
“Let’s get dinner.”

That night Dean sleeps curled up at the foot of Cas’ bed. He wakes up to the all too familiar feeling of someone on his tail. The weight of a person crushing against him and he throws his shoulder against Cas’ hip in an attempt to get him off. Castiel wakes up with a start as he falls out of bed.  
“DEAN!” It’s yelled more out of fear than anger but the catboy immediately bolts under the bed shaking.  
“Dean? Dean are you okay? Dean what happened?” Dean is currently sobbing under Cas’ bed but he tries to make his voice even.  
“I-I’m okay. S-Sorry Cas!” Blue eyes meet his and he scrambles back toward the corner ears flat against his skull. “Don’t hurt me! Please.” Castiel whimpers reaching for the catboy.  
“Never Dean. Sammy and Gabe are coming over for lunch later if you want to come out.” Dean eyes him warily before squirming out after him. Castiel reaches for him a hopeful smile on his face. Dean flinched and forced himself to move closer.  
“Please, I’m sorry.” Gentle hands stroke through his hair.  
“Shh, Dean it’s okay. I won’t hurt you. You are safe here Dean.” Dean frowns and nuzzles into Cas’ hand.  
“Why?” Castiel wraps an arm around his waist pressing a soft kiss against Dean’s forehead.  
“I’d never hurt you Dean. C’mon let’s ho get some food.” Dean smiles at him and snuggles into Cas’ side.  
“I like food.” Castiel giggles and nuzzles his hair.  
“Good.” He scoops Dean up into his arms causing the catboy to let out a squeal. Dean is clinging to him and the catboy’s tail is currently wrapping round Cas’ waist.  
“Eggs?” Dean nuzzles his shoulder playfully.  
“Eggs are good.” Castiel nods in agreement as he carries Dean into the kitchen happily. ]  
“Dean be a good boy and sit at the table while I cook.” Dean scrambles out of Cas’ arms and into a chair.  
“I’m good boy?” Castiel ruffles his hair playfully.  
“Yes you are Dean. A very good boy. What does my good boy want in his eggs?” Dean is squirming happily with every compliment.  
“I’d like some ba-bacon.” Castiel smiles warmly at him and he hears the catboy whisper to himself. “I’m a good boy. Cas says so.”  
Dean is humming what sounds like Metallica as Cas whirls around the kitchen. He takes a moment to hand his phone to Dean.  
“Here you can play music on the youtube app.” Deans face lights up and Cas playfully ruffles his hair. ‘Back in Black’ starts playing and Dean is staring happily at the phone. He watches the catboy drumming on the table with a smile. The domesticity of the situation causes a smile to spread across his lips. Dean stay’s quiet for most of the morning content to snuggle against Cas’ side and tug at the man’s sleeve whenever he wants something. Just before noon there’s a loud knock on the door and Cas notices Deans grip on his waist tightens as the catboy hides against his shoulder


	14. Gabe is a dick wad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is my birthday so I'll post a lot of chapters then.

Gabriel of course let’s himself in with a loud ‘hello’. Castiel glances down at Dean expecting him to run to Sam, instead Dean snuggles closer to Cas’ shoulder.  
“Sam?” Dean looks up at Gabriel as he walks through the door Sam hiding behind him. The other catboy glances over at him before snuggling into Gabriel.  
“Hi Dean.” Dean tilts his head to the side.  
“Hey Sam.” It sounds like a question and Cas gently pushes the catbot towards his brother.  
“Go play Dean.” He turns back nervously pressing a kiss to Cas’ cheek before pulling Sam into the living room to play.  
“So you like Castiel now?” He hears Sam ask as the door swings shut. Dean nods to his brother as he playfully pushes his shoulder.  
“He seems to really like you Dean.” Dean frowns.  
“Yeah he’s nice. Why the third degree?” Sam shrugs.  
“He was just really cuddly and possessive with you.” Dean shrugs.  
“He lets me sleep in his bed and he feeds me. He hasn’t hurt me or forced m-“  
“He makes you sleep in his bed?” Sam sounds furious.  
“Well n-no he jus-“ Dean shies away from Sam’s glare.  
“Has he offered you another bed?” Dean shakes his head shifting nervously. “He has a guest room.” Dean frowns.  
“He does?” Sam nods seriously. “He’s still nice to me.”  
“He should have given you the guest room.” Dean shrugs. If Cas want’s to share a bed with Dean that’s okay. As long as Cas doesn’t push him into anything.  
“Maybe but it’s okay.” 

“Cassie what are you doing?” Castiel glances away from the door and back at his brother.  
“I’m not doing anything.” Gabriel glances at him one eyebrow raised. “I’m just taking care of Dean.”  
“Yeah, okay Cassie. Just taking care of him. I swear if you touch that traumatized catboy Sam will kill us both.” Castiel can’t help laughing at that. “Are you bringing him for thanksgiving?”  
“I can’t leave him here he’s terrified of being abandoned but I can’t imagine him dealing well with Naomi or Luce. Perhaps I’ll stay home.” Gabriel shook his head.  
“You need to go. I already told Mikey about your new pet.”  
“WE AREN’T PETS!” Gabriel laughs happily.  
“Yeah Sam I know.” He points his lollipop at Castiel pointedly.  
“You should bring him. Mikey will make sure everyone behaves.” Castiel rolls his eyes.  
“Is Naomi going to insist?” Gabriel gives him a pointed look and Cas deflates a bit. “Yeah you’re right.” He scowls at the table.  
“Yo Dean-o Cassie here has something to tell you.” His scowl moves up eyes fixed on Gabriel.  
“Gabriel.” He hisses at the man in front of him.  
“Sorry trickster.”  
“Yeah Cas?” His eyes soften as he looks towards Dean.  
“Um Dean. We are talking about Thanksgiving, my family wants me to go.” Deans ear fall back against his head.  
“You’re going to leave me?” Dean looks down at the floor sadly.  
“Not exactly. I was hoping you’d come with me.” Dean glances up with a smile. “If you wanted too of course. My family is a bit of a handful.”  
“You can say that again.” He kicked Gabriel under the table.  
“Castiel will you be sharing a room with my brother?” Sam is glaring at him and he notices Dean flick his brother’s arm.  
“No if Dean chooses he can sleep wherever he wants.” Sam seems to relax at that and Dean climbs into his arms.  
“I’ll share a room if you want.” He whispers in Cas’ ear. Cas nuzzles his hair only to hear a hiss from Sam.  
“Sam shush Cas won’t hurt me.” Dean glares at his brother and Cas practically preens.  
“Of course I won’t hurt you Dean.” The words ‘good boy’ are on the tip of his tongue when he notices Sam’s glare. “I’d never hurt you.” Sam is still glaring but he settles into Gabe’s arms. Dean certainly doesn’t miss the smile on Gabriel’s face as he pulls Sam close. He almost defends his brother until he notices the way Sam melts into the humans arms.  
“Cas?” Castiel nuzzles his cheek.  
“Yes Dean?” Dean looks up at him.  
“What’s for lunch?” Castiel beams at him.  
“Fish sound good to you?” Dean nods and snuggles closer to Cas. “You have to let me go or I can’t cook it Dean.” Dean pulls his arms down reluctantly and moves to a separate chair.  
“Sorry Cas.” Sam’s eye’s shoot up glaring holes into Cas as he leans over Dean.  
“It’s okay. You’re such a good boy.” Dean smiles wide at him and Cas ducks into the pantry to avoid Sam’s stare. Sam turns questioning eyes towards his brother who blushes furiously.  
“Anyways Cas can you put honey on mine?” Everyone shoots Gabriel a confused look.  
“Honey Gabe? Really?” He nods seemingly pleased with himself.  
“Ew.” Cas laughed.  
“What? I like sugar!” Sam frowned at him.  
“You eat too much sugar it’s not good for you.” Castiel nods in agreement but Gabe just waves them off.  
“Still on your health kick Sammy? Let him eat what he wants.” Three pairs of surprised eyes turned toward the catboy. Dean blushed deeply and bolts to Cas; side hiding behind him. “Sorry.” Castiel strokes his side soothingly as Gabriel laughs.  
“Yeah Sammy what your brother said.” Sam shoves him playfully and Dean relaxes. Castiel turns back to his cooking and Dean falls silent again his tail wrapped around Cas’ waist. If Cas’ smile is a bit bigger than that’s just because he’s cooking. He glances warmly at the catboy a hand stroking through his hair.  
“Dean be a good boy and grab the honey for me?” Dean beams at him as he does just that the tip of his tail never leaving Cas’ skin and minutes later the smell of fish fills the room. Dean is curled up against his owner and Sam is nuzzling into Gabriel. Dean smiles up at Cas.  
“Good boy?” He blushes deeply and presses closer.  
“My very good boy.” Dean smiles widely at him as he kisses Cas’ cheek. Sam is frowning and Castiel decides that serving food will force at least some of Sam’s attention away from him. Dean happily helps Cas’ carry plates to the table his tail wrapped around the human at all times. When Castiel sits down Dean climbs into his lap before passing the honey to Gabriel who pours it liberally on his fish.  
“Dean?” Sam is staring at the possessive arm Cas has looped around his brother.  
“Yes Sammy? Is there a problem?” Sam chooses the safe path and shakes his head.  
“Could you pass the salt?” Dean smirks at him but does as requested and Cas nuzzles his hair. Small talk fills the space around him as Dean sits silently on Cas’ lap. He smiles to himself at the sound of happy voices and normal conversation no longer truly following the topic but rather soaking up the atmosphere of family and home. He doesn’t notice when Castiel turns his full attention to Dean until his name has been repeated a few times.  
“Dean?” He hums in response. “There’s leftover pie in the fridge Dean. Do you want some?” Dean melts into Cas smiling happily.  
“Yes please.” Dean notices Sam’s stare and bites his lip nervously squirming in Cas’ lap. His ears flatten against his head as he looks down.  
“Let’s go get the pie Dean.” Dean clings to Cas as they walk to the kitchen. Dean trusts Cas in a way he hasn’t trusted anyone before. He trusts Cas to take care of him and not force him into anything. He snuggles into the man’s side happily as the pie heats up in the microwave. He doesn’t remember how it got there but Cas must have done it. He looks up at the man still mostly lost in thought only to find those beautiful blue eyes studying his face. He blushes immediately hiding against Cas’ side. The microwave timer goes off and Cas hands Dean a huge piece of pie and a bag of powdered sugar.  
“What’s this for?” He waves the bag at Cas.  
“That’s for Gabriel and the pie is for you.” Dean beamed at him happily and walked back to the table. He dropped the bag in front of Gabe with a grin before settling down to eat his pie. Gabriel picked up a spoon and started eating leaving Dean to stare open-mouthed as the human slowly ate an entire bag of powdered sugar.  
“Does he do that often?” Sam just nodded and Dean decided to focus his attention back on the pie. Cas returned to the table to find Gabriel licking the inside of the empty bag and Dean making annoyingly pornographic noises around his spoon. Sam had apparently brought strawberries with him and was eating those and Cas had the last bit of pie heated up. He didn’t plan to eat it, while pie was good he thought Dean’s smile was better so he waited.  
“That was good pie.” Dean is grinning at Cas until the man holds out his plate. He shifts nervously wanting to reach for it.  
“Would you like more?” He nods happily and kisses Cas’ cheek before hesitantly reaching for the pie. Sam’s comments from earlier don’t sit right with him and he pushes some of the cherry filling around nervously. What if Cas was drugging him.  
“Can you take a bite first?” Castiel nods.  
“Yes of course Dean. It’s not drugged I promise.” He takes a bite anyways and Gabriel scowls.  
“Why would he think it was drugged?” Everyone pointedly ignored the question as Dean takes a few bites of pie and Gabriel scowls at the table. “Fine don’t tell me.” Dean glared up at him.  
“Gabriel since you must know I spent the last five years being drugged and raped in hell. Now please fuck off.” Gabriel pales.  
“I’m sorry.” Castiel glares at him pulling Dean closer.  
“Cas let me go please.” Dean chews his lip and squirms out of Cas’ arms. “Sorry Cas.” He hears a thump and a muffled ‘ow’ as he runs to Cas’ room hiding under the bed. He listens as Castiel asks Gabe to leave trembling slightly.  
“Bye Sam!” He calls out.  
“Bye Dean!”


	15. Chapter 15

Soon Cas was standing in the doorway to his room.  
“Dean are you okay?” He sounds worried and Dean slides closer to him without coming out from under the bed.  
“Yeah I’m okay.”  
“Will you come out Dean?” Dean frowns.  
“Do I have to? Couldn’t you come down here?” Castiel tries to slide under the bed.  
“This okay?” He slides his arms around Dean’s waist.  
“Yeah that’s okay.” Dean presses his face into Cas’ shoulder.  
“Dean?” He hums in acknowledgment. “Can we climb out now?” Dean frowns and clings to Cas.  
“Don’t wanna get out Cas.” Castiel strokes his hair soothingly.  
“Will you tell me about it Dean? Maybe I can make you feel better.” Dean whimpers and presses closer.  
“I-If you w-want Cas.” He chews his lip and clings to the humans shirt. “Alistair found me after I got Sammy into a good shelter. I guess your brother found him there. A-anyway A-A-Alistair slipped so-something in my drink. Kept m-me pretty drugged the whole time. I-I killed two gaurds be-before they got the d-dosage right.” Castiel pulls him closer.  
“I’m sorry you went through that Dean.” Dean kisses Cas’ shoulder anxiously.  
“me too.” Castiel holds him tight as Dean cries into his shirt. Gentle hands stroke through Dean’s hair as he slowly calms down.  
“Cas?” Cas nuzzles his hair.  
“Yes Dean?” Dean presses closer to Cas.  
“Sam says you have a guest room.” Castiel bites his lip guiltily.  
“Yeah. Do you want to stay there?” He doesn’t. Having Cas with him is comforting and he likes Cas.  
“You’re not gonna hurt me right?” Castiel shakes his head  
“No of course not Dean.” Dean nods.  
“I’ll stay here. You should have offered though.” Castiel nods.  
“I’m sorry Dean.” Dean frowns.  
“Stop being so nice I’m trying to be mad at you.” He smiles at Cas as he swats at the hem of the man’s shirt amused by how it moves.  
“You’re so cute.” Dean blushes and kisses Cas’ shoulder.  
“I’m not cute.” Castiel opens his mouth to argue. “I am adorable Cas.” Dean laughs seemingly proud of himself so Cas ruffles his hair.  
“Dean do you wanna hair cut?” Dean bites his lip at the thought of anyone holding sharp objects near his head.  
“Would you do it?” Castiel strokes Dean’s cheek.  
“I never have before but I could try.” Dean nods and nuzzles into Cas’ hand.  
“I’d like that.” Dean smiles at Cas happily. Cas wouldn’t hurt him.  
“I can’t promise it’ll look very good.” Dean shrugs before pushing Cas out from under the bed. Castiel pulls himself up and Dean follows snuggling into his side.  
“Cas.” He hums in acknowledgment. “Thanks.” Castiel smiled lovingly at Dean as he nuzzles the catboy’s hair.  
“It’s my pleasure Dean.” The catboy blushes scarlet much to Cas’ amusement. “C’mon cutie it’s time for a haircut.” Dean nods and follows Cas into the bathroom. “Where are the scissors?” Castiel is searching through drawers and fails to see Dean flinch away from the question.  
“I-I don’t kn-know Cas I-I’m sorry.” He turns quickly trying to pull Dean closer.  
“Hush Dean it’s okay.” Dean clings to him shakily. “It’s okay Dean. Really it’s okay.” Gentle hands stroke through his hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong Dean. You’re my good boy.” Dean relaxes instantly.  
“I’m good boy.” Castiel nods and pulls Dean closer as he returns to his search.  
“Yes you are Dean. Look I found them.” Dean smiles and tilts his head toward Cas.  
“Good boy needs a haircut.” Castiel nods and picks up the scissors being careful to move slowly.  
“Yes you do. Now hold still Dean and tell me how you like it.” Dean smiles at Cas.  
“Really short all over but a little longer in the front.” Castiel nods and tries to cut it as Dean requested. As his hands brush across the back of Dean’s neck he can’t help but flinch away.  
“Dean are you okay?” He nods.  
“You can continue. I’m sorry I jumped.” He chewed his lip nervously as Cas studied his face. The man kept a gentle hand against the back of his neck and Dean remained tense images of ropes and hands around his neck flashing through his mind. “Please m-move your hand Cas.” Castiel does so immediately.  
“My apologies Dean.” He straightens out the front of Dean’s hair before turning him towards the mirror. “Do you like it?” Castiel has put the scissors down and is fiddling with his shirt nervously.  
“It’s perfect.” He stares at the lopsided smile on Cas’ face in favor of pointing out his lopsided hair. “Thank you Cas.” The human beams at him.  
“My pleasure Dean.” He blushes happily before glancing up nervously.  
“Do you like it? You liked touching it before. Do you still like it? It’s not too short? I mean I know it’s too short to pull really, but you still like it right?” Castiel nods vigorously.  
“Yes Dean it’s fine. I love it.” He relaxes into Cas’ arms.  
“You mean it?” Castiel strokes his cheek gently.  
“Yes of course Dean. I’d never lie to you.” Dean almost believes him.  
“You’re the sweetest. Can we read in the study together?” Castiel nods and scoops the catboy up before walking to the study.  
“Dean do you have the key?” He nod and pulls it out of his pocket before handing it to Cas. Castiel is careful not to drop Dean as he opens the door before returning the key. “Would you like me to read to you.” Dean hisses at him.  
“I can read myself Cas.” He climbs out of Cas’ arms as the man stares after him slightly dumbstruck.  
“I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t intend to imply you couldn’t.” Dean scowls at him. “Would you perhaps read to me?” Dean is surprised by the question.  
“What? Do you want me to prove I can read? I can.” Castiel shakes his head  
“I just like your voice Dean.” He settles down slightly and grabs his book.  
“I-I don’t know C-Cas. Talking makes m-me nervous.” Castiel pulls him close and Dean happily snuggles into his arms.  
“You can just read then I’ll follow along.” Dean blushes and starts to read knowing Cas is faster than him. He hears Castiel mumble praise at his book choice and smiles pleased with himself. They sit in silence reading together. Castiel mumbles praise each time Dean finishes a page and the catboy smiles, content. Eventually Dean stops turning the page and Castiel can’t help but giggle at his soft snores.  
“My adorable Dean.” He stands up stroking through the boys hair as he walks to the kitchen.  
“Cas’ Dean. All yours.” He snuggles sleepily into the humans arms. “Safe with Cas.” Castiel heart melts as he set’s Dean down on the chair.  
“I hope you don’t mind lasagna for dinner.” Dean reaches out for his warmth. “mmhm. Don’t go Cas.” Soon Dean is snoring as Cas begins to cook.


	16. Lonely dreams

_Castiel left. Dean was alone and cold and Castiel was gone. He couldn’t smell him anymore and panic began to overwhelm his as the cold disgusting smell of Alistair filled his nose. He turned away from Alistair and tried to follow the faint smell of pie and safety. “CAS! CAS WHERE ARE YOU?” There was no answer as Dean ran through the darkness only looming images of Alistair, Azazeal, and Dick. Each image merely yelled. “HE LEFT YOU DEAN. YOU’RE TOO WORTHLESS FOR A MAN LIKE THAT. SO NOW YOU’RE BACK HERE WITH US. HE DIDN’T WANT A WHORE LIKE YOU.”_ Tears streamed down his face and he woke up crying.  
“C-Cas?” He shook sobbing.  
“I’m here Dean.” Arms slide around his waist and he turns into Cas’ shoulder trembling.  
“Don’t leave me. Please Cas don’t leave.” Castiel strokes his hair warmly.  
“I won’t leave you Dean.” He holds Dean close as he pulls his lasagna out of the oven. “I’ll call into work and tell them I have to work from here after dinner. Okay?” Dean nods snuggling closer.  
“Yeah, th-thanks Cas.” Castiel strokes through his hair gently. Eventually he turns to eat one arm firmly wrapped around Dean’s waist. Dean refuses to eat instead clinging to Cas both arms looped around the man’s neck as his tail loops around Cas’ thigh.  
“Dean are you gonna eat?” Dean frowns and shakes his head.  
“Can’t let go.” Castiel frowns and Dean presses closer. He remembers dean’s reaction to him feeding Dean before and hesitates.  
“Could I feed you? I don’t want you to starve.” Dean chews his lip before grabbing Cas’ hands and wrapping them around his waist before slipping one hand free and taking a few bites.  
“Don’t let go Cas.” Castiel tightens his grip and Dean begins to eat happily. He finishes in record time and loops his arms back around Cas’ neck.  
“Do you have the Star Wars movies?” Castiel stares at him blankly.  
“What movies?” Dean presses closer frowning.  
“Star Wars. We’re watching them on your laptop.” Castiel laughs at the assertive tone. “We can watch the first one tonight. Then bed. If that’s okay with you.” Castiel pulls him close.  
“That sounds perfect Dean.” Dean smiles at him as Castiel carries the catboy into the bedroom.  
“C-Cas wait where are w-we going?”  
“Too get my computer Dean. Why?” Dean mumbles something into his neck.  
“What?” Dean pouts.  
“Bedroom. N-not ready?” Castiel nearly drops his lap top.  
“Dean. I’m sorry. Please I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that.” Dean nods his understanding.  
“Okay Cas can we just g-go watch?” Dean hides against his shoulder.  
“Dean if you’re comfortable we can watch on the bed?” Dean frowns at the floor.  
“No pushing?” He stays pressed against the human.  
“None at all Dean.” Dean chews his lip as Castiel strokes down his back and Dean trembles slightly.  
“Okay Cas. As you wish.” Castiel frowns and hands Dean the laptop before walking to the living room with the catboy pressed against his side. “What about..?” Dean is relieved and he hides against Cas’ neck. “Thank you.” Castiel smiles at him reassuringly.  
“Let’s go watch a movie.” Dean nods clinging tightly to Cas’ side. They settle onto the couch and Dean reaches for the laptop. Castiel hands it over with ease and Dean relaxes against him. Soon Dean has the movie pulled up and the opening theme is playing.  
“Good job Dean.” He smiles proudly and relaxes further into Cas’ arms. Castiel opens his mouth to speak again but Dean shushes him.  
“Pay attention.” He smiles into Dean’s hair and obediently falls silent. Cas watches happily as Dean mumbles along with his favorite lines. Eventually Dean falls silent and Castiel strokes the sleeping catboy’s hair.  
“Off to bed then?” Dean presses closer and Castiel shuts the laptop before carrying Dean to the bedroom. “Goodnight Dean. Your Cas is here.”  
 _It smells like fire and Dad is screaming at him. The hunters are here and they’re burning the house. Sam is thrust into his arms and their father is pushing him out the door. They’re free from the burning building with John just behind them. Screams echo from the house as Mary burns and before they can catch their breath Sam and Dean are shoved in crates. Two years later John is killed in an escape attempt and soon after Sam is sold to the man with the strange golden eyes. Dean is left alone and eventually he’s stolen from the pet store by Alistair and put in the dungeons. The longest he ever stayed anywhere. Beaten and used and broken. Now there was Cas, but he would leave too everyone does._  
 _“Dean I’m going to work.” Castiel would go and Dean would be left alone in the cold dark emptiness._  
He wakes up panicked and climbs onto Cas’ lap. Before drifting back to sleep.


	17. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mild smut this chapter enjoy.

_Dean is kissing him gentle hands stroking through Cas’ hair. “I love you Cas.” Castiel blushes and pulls Dean closer. “I love you too. My beautiful good boy.” Dean melts into his arms. “Are you okay with this Dean?” Castiel gently stroked Dean’s hip and pressed his lips against the catboy’s neck. “Yeah. Don’t stop Cas.” He moans softly and nibbles along Dean’s collar. “Can you take off your shirt?” In the way of dreams both of them are shirtless the moment the request leaves Dean’s lips. “C-Can I touch Cas?” Dean’s hands hover above his skin as Castiel shivers. “Please Dean.” Gentle fingers stroke along his ab’s and Castiel moans softly._

Cas feels Dean shift and a hand strokes across his stomach before the real Dean is straddling him.

“Someone’s excited this morning.” He sounds like liquid sex with that gravelly just woke up voice. “Did you dream of me?” It’s whispered teasingly in his ear, but the way Cas shivers tells him he’s right.

“Yes. I’m sorry. Please don’t do that Dean.” Dean isn’t sure he wants to stop. He wants to have Cas paying attention to his needs. Still years of training don’t disappear and he obediently climbs off of Cas.

“Okay Cas.” It’s different from the ‘yes sir’s’ he used to say. It’s more of a choice now. In fact he has lots of choices now. He gets to choose what to wear and what to eat. His arm is still wrapped around his Cas.

“Dean? Do you think you could let me up?” He gestures non-committedly at his hard on.

“Nope.” Dean kisses his neck softly delighted by the small gasp from Cas.

“Dean please.” He’s begging a catboy half his size to let him go so he can jack-off alone in the bathroom. Dean pouts and clings to Cas more.

“Just do it here please. I don’t wanna be alone. Please don’t leave me Cas.” Castiel frowns and presses the heel of his hand into his hard on trying to calm down. Dean pulls Cas’ hand away and then gently traces along the bulge in Cas’ pajama pants. He hears the man whimpering in nervous pleasure as Dean watches his hands.

“Dean please I’m sorry.” Dean is trying to put his hand down Cas’ pants when he looks up,

“For what?” The human is shaky and scared in spite of how much he wants this.

“I want you so bad Dean please. Stop now, I don’t want you to regret this.” Slender fingers wrap around his cock and he moans softly.

“Talk to me Cas.” He strokes teasingly along Cas’ length.

“Dean you’re soooo oh beautiful. God! I love you Dean. MMmm. I wanna make you feel good too.” Dean is licking his ear as he strokes Cas softly. He tightens his grip slightly cock growing hard as he presses his face into Cas’ neck.

“I love you too Cas.” He whispers it so quietly it’s just vibrations against Cas’ neck. The small gasps and moans falling from Cas’ lips sound beautiful.

“You sound so pretty for me Cas. Are you a good listener?” Dean is pumping Cas’ cock as the man thrusts up into his fist. Castiel groans, nodding quickly as he fucks into Dean’s hand the heat of orgasm coiling in his stomach.

“Come.” Dean growls into Cas’ ear. Castiel does the heat exploding out of him and he moans loudly.

“Dean!” He was panting softly as he wrapped an arm around Dean. He nuzzles against Dean’s shoulder as he slowly comes down from his high. “Dean? I’m sorry.”

“Cas, hush cutie. You’re okay.” Dean whimpers softly. “Could you maybe give me some space?” Castiel let’s go of Dean and presses back slightly. Dean’s hand snakes out grabbing onto Cas’.

“Dean are you okay?” Dean shrugs non-committedly.

“I think so. I feel okay.” He smiles at Cas and snuggles into his side. “Can I have first shower?” Castiel strokes his hair softly.

“Yes Dean.” Dean nods nervously and kisses Cas’ shoulder.

“Walk me there?” Castiel smiles and nuzzles his ear as he pulls Dean up.

“It would be my pleasure.” Dean smirks at him and tugs his pants playfully before repositioning them on the human’s waist.

“You already got that.” He frowns at his toes nervously. “I’m gonna go shower.” He squirmed out of Cas’ grip and ran for the bathroom. Castiel’s face falls and he’s left standing in the doorway.

“Okay.” Dean is curled up against the door trembling. Now Castiel wouldn’t respect him. He allowed himself to be used as an object. He’d encouraged Cas. He was just a worthless sex toy. He wanted it, everything had been his fault.

_“You worthless piece of trash. This is what you were made for. You want this. So bend the fuck over and take that dick up your ass like the bitch you are.” Dean did not want this he didn’t. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he flinched away from the cruel man._

“Dean?” There was a knock on the door and Dean practically flew across the room.

“Alistair is wrong!” He slams his foot down angrily.

“Most likely.” Dean stares at the door his anger fading as he begins to laugh. “Dean can I come in?” Dean feels himself nodding before he leans forward to unlock the door. “Dean let me in please.” Dean smiles widely and pulls the door open.

“It’s still my choice.” Castiel frowns at the surprised awe in Dean’s tone.

“Of course Dean.” He smiles calmingly at the boy.

“Cas. Thank you, but I don’t think I-I’m ready t-to shower with you.” Castiel pulls Dean into a hug feeling the small catboy tense in his arms.

“That’s okay Dean. You don’t mind me holding you for a bit right?” Dean shakes his head and kisses his shoulder.

“I’m glad you don’t think less of me.” Castiel strokes his hair soothingly.

“I could say the same my behavior wasn’t exactly appropriate.” Dean laughed.

“Cas I shoved my hand down your pants. You told me to stop and I didn’t.” Castiel kisses his nose and pulls Dean closer.

“I meant it you know Dean. I love you.” Dean tenses and shakes his head.

“Don’t lie to me.” Castiel frowns and strokes his hair softly.

“I would never lie to you, I love-“ Dean is panicked.

“Nickleback.” He is shaking in Cas’ arms. “You dick. I care about you. You can’t just say that to me. I can’t expect you to stick around.” _To want to stick around. Not once you know me. No one does. “_ I can’t have you say that. I can’t have that much hope! Don’t do this to me Cas!” He’s shaking hard, tears streaming down his cheek.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Castiel looks like a rejected puppy. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” Dan scowls at Cas. The stupid human is so nice, it’s fucking annoying. He stands up shakily. “I’m showering.” Castiel nods and kisses Dean’s forehead as he turns the shower on.

“I’ll see you soon Dean.” He steps out quickly and the door slams behind him.

“Cas, I’m sorry.” He steps into the shower shakily. Dean washes his hair quickly as he studies the swirling scars on his chest. He’s shaking hard as he traces over the destroyed skin on his chest. He doesn’t feel the tears start until he collapses back into the shower wall. “Cas!” Tears stream down his face as he shakes hard. The door flies open and Castiel is there. “Thank you.” He’s not sure what happens after that but he wakes up shaking and wrapped in just a trench coat. It smells like Cas. He brushes the tears off his cheeks nervously.


	18. King Cas

“Dean are you okay?” Castiel is there and his eyes easily find the source of that comforting voice. He nods and reaches for the man shakily. Dean slides into his arms easily and he rests his forehead on Cas’ shoulder. Castiel tried to comfort him, nuzzling his hair gently. “Dean will you talk for me?” Dean frowned slightly. He didn’t want to talk but he didn’t want to anger his Cas. He shakes his head and curls into himself more. Castiel sighs and reaches out to stroke Dean’s hair. The catboy flinches away from his hand.

“I’ll talk! I’ll talk! Please don’t hit me!” He’s sobbing now as Cas pulls him closer. He should run away but instead he snuggles closer to the man beneath him.

“I won’t hit you Dean. I will never hit you. You don’t have to talk either.” Dean whimpers sadly as he curls up on Cas’ lap. Castiel did the only thing he could think of, kissing Dean’s forehead and stroking his hair. Dean tenses in his arm green eyes meeting blue.

“I can do that Cas. If that’s what you want. You can have me. I know I’m not pretty but you can have me anyway you want. I just don’t want you to leave me. Please don’t make me go.” Castiel holds him tighter as the boy rambles.

“We’ve been over this Dean. I will not take advantage of you.” Dean frowns up at him.

“Why not? Everyone else does.” Dean is glaring at his feet. “Everyone else assumes they have a right to my body. Why are you so nice? When are you going to stop? When are you going to hurt me?” Castiel let’s Dean go withdrawing from Dean’s space.

“Listen to me Dean.” He waits for Dean to nod in acknowledgement before continuing. “I am not going to betray you. I lo-care greatly about you. If you want me to stop anything I will.” Dean frowns at him.

“What if I want you to treat me like an expensive sex toy? Then I know what’s coming. What if I want you to stop being nice? Nice is scary.” Castiel pulls his Dean closer and kisses his cheek.

“I’m sorry I can’t treat you like that. It’d break my heart.” Dean snuggles into Cas.

“Thanks for caring about me Cas.” Dean’s lips press against Cas’ shoulder. “I-I’m kinda cold.” “ _I bet I can warm you up.” Alistair growled in his ears his disgusting hands travelling over his skin._

“Would you like me to get you a blanket and a jacket?” Dean nods anxiously.

“Pants?” Castiel blushes deeply and rushes to grab the requested items. He returns with Dean’s pants and jacket. Dean pulls the pants on scowling at the jacket pulling Cas’ tighter around him. “Don’t want.” He nuzzles against the jacket scenting it. Castiel is smiling at the catboy as he drags a gigantic fuzzy blanket from his closet.

“Will this do?” Dean smiles happily at him and nods. Castiel wants to push him to talk, but he knows better now. Instead with a dramatic flourish he throws the blanket over Dean causing the catboy to giggle. He smiles at the sound and pulls another blanket down wrapping it around his shoulders.

“I am king!” “ _Meet Crowley king of hell.”_ Dean shook the thought off trying to focus on the playful human. Castiel’s face fell, Dean didn’t like this. He dropped the blanket a little and scuffs his foot along the floor.

“Wait no, Lord Cas, king of the garden and leader of the bees.”       Dean smiles at him reassuringly. Castiel is glowing as he pulls the blanket back around his neck dramatically.

“Prince Dean, my good sir. Would you like some breakfast? I’ll call for the maid.” Dean giggles and nods happily. Cas pulls the blanket over his head and strokes it playfully.

“I’ll get you your food right away sire.” His voice is in a falsetto. Dean laughs openly eyes bright and playful as he nods at the human. “Right away sire.” Castiel turns from the room with a dramatic flair leaving Dean giggling on the bed. He returns to a silent and nervous Dean clutching at blankets wide green eyes staring intently at him.

“Here you are Sire.” He shifts the blanket back down and hands Dean the food before plopping down beside him on the bed. Dean stares at the eggo waffles and scoots closer to Cas wanting to snuggle into his side.

“King Cas?” He knows he sounds shaky and his eyes dart to the floor as he stuffs his face.

“Yes Dean?” Castiel’s voice is soft but Dean chews slowly and swallows before meeting his eyes.

“Would you m-maybe cuddle me?” He melts into Dean’s arm snuggling close to him with a smile.

“Nope I definitely won’t.” He nuzzles Dean’s shoulder so he’ll know it’s a joke. The catboy let’s an amused huff of air out against Cas’ chest.

“What about a proper kiss?” Castiel frowns and leans closer.

“Don’t give me things I can’t keep Dean.” Castiel smiles at him sweetly stroking his cheek. Dean whimpers against his shoulder.

“Okay just hold me.” Dean snuggles into his arms happily. A kiss is pressed against his forehead. “I’m sorry I panic so easy Cas. I really l-like you.” Castiel smiles stroking the catboy’s hair gently.

“It’s okay Dean. I don’t blame you.” Dean frowns at that.

“You still like me? Y-you don’t want a be-better less ju-jumpy catboy?” Dean clings to Cas desperately.

“Dean, I don’t believe there is better. Of course I still like you Dean. Just as you are.” Castiel pokes his nose playfully to make the point. A blush spreads across Dean’s face and he plays with the sleeve’s to Cas’ trench coat.


	19. Chapter 19

“Dean I’d appreciate it if you’d look at me.” His eyes snap up to meet Cas’.

“S-Sorry.” Gentle hands stroked across his cheek.

“It’s okay Dean. I just, you have very pretty eyes.” Dean blushes nervously.

“You think I’m pretty?” Dean chews his lip and Castiel reaches out to stop him.

“Yes I do, handsome in fact. Please don’t chew your lip Dean, you’ll hurt yourself.” Dean presses his cheek into the man’s hand ears flicking in nervous excitement.

“Cas?” Dean pulls the human to him and presses a soft hesitant kiss against his mouth. Castiel starts to push him away.

“Dean, stop.” He fights back tears and nods.

“I’m sorry, I appear to have misread the situation. I won’t do i-it again.” He tries to stay calm, but quickly breaks down into sobs curling himself into Cas’ trench coat. The stupid scent of pie and home fills his nose and he sobs harder.

“Dean?” He hisses at Cas anxiously. “Dean please.”

“Y-you d-don’t wa-want me.” Castiel tries to pull Dean closer as the catboy pushes against him. Dean hisses and if he hadn’t had tears streaming down his face Cas might think he was simply angry. “I’ll sl-sleep in th-the guest r-room.”

“Dean wait no I want you. God I’m so sorry.” Dean glares at him.

“It’s okay for me to make you cum but I don’t deserve your kisses. I thought you were different Cas. Looks like I was wrong.” Dean trembles angrily.

“Dean that’s not-I didn’t- I’m a dick.” Castiel deflates.

“No shit Sherlock.” Dean throws the trench coat angrily toward Cas. “Everything smells like you Cas and it hurts.” He dissolves into tears again. Castiel reached for Dean again only to have angry eye’s meet his and he moves slowly to pull Dean close.

“Dean your claws are out.” Dean nods before scratching Cas softly as a warning. He winces but pulls Dean closer. Dean goes completely limp. _Cas is going to rape him, hurt him. Just like everyone else._

“If you want to then do it.” Castiel tilts his head to the side confused.

“I want to make you happy again but I don’t know what to do. Dean, how do I make it better?” Dean frowns at him.

“Kiss me?” Castiel slowly leans forward and presses a kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean is trembling in his arms, but he allows Castiel to shift him until he’s tucked under the human’s chin.

“You did it?” Castiel nuzzles into his hair.

“Yes Dean, I’m so sorry I hurt you.” Dean hisses at him softly.

“Don’t do it again.” Castiel nods and strokes a hand through Dean’s hair.

“I won’t.” Castiel thinks Dean’s adorable when he’s commanding.

“Will you kiss me again?” Nerves overtake him and he tucks himself into Cas’ shoulder. “Please Cas. I’m sorry I scratched you.” Castiel nuzzles his hair.

“Dean I deserved it. Will you kiss it better though?” Dean glances up eyes bright and questioning. “After that maybe you can kiss me too?” He reaches cautiously for Cas’ wrist before bringing it to his lips and pressing soft kisses along his marred skin.

“I’m so sorry Cas. I’m sorry.” Castiel leans in and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean freezes and stares at Cas with wide terrified eyes.

“W-why?” Castiel tilts his head to the side.

“Why what?” Dean trembles in his arms.

“Why are y-you being s-so nice? I-I hurt you and demanded and commanded. I was a bad boy.” Castiel strokes his back softly.

“Dean. Hey Dean Babe shush. It’s okay Dean. I’m not angry.” Dean nips at his shoulder and Castiel notices he doesn’t shy away from the term Babe.

“Why not?” Dean trembles nervously.

“You’re my good boy that’s why, and I like when you’re demanding. It shows me you feel better.” Dean blushes and wraps his arms around Cas’ neck.

“I’m your good boy.” Castiel nods. “You’re my silly human.”

“Yours.” Castiel melts into Dean. “Your human.” He strokes down Dean’s back softly.

“Cas?” Dean is chewing his lip again.

“Yes Dean?” He hides against Cas.

“I like you a lot.” Castiel nuzzles into his cheek.

“I like you too Dean.” Dean blushes and presses closer.

“I miss Benny.” Castiel bites his lip confused and jealous.

“Who’s Benny?” He knows he sounds angry and immediately regrets his temper. Dean flinches away from his tone shaking. Castiel isn’t supposed to yell.

“Y-you’re not su-supposed to d-do that.” Dean whines and curls his tail around himself. “N-nice Cas, not su-supposed to y-yell.” Castiel calms down immediately and strokes through Deans hair.

“I’m sorry Dean. I’m just…” he trails off as memories wash over him. _Balthazar cheated on him with Castiel’s best friend. That bastard was on **his** bed fucking **his** best friend. Fucking asshole said he loved Castiel. _“I have issues with jealousy sometimes. I won’t yell again. Please tell me who Benny is.” Dean leveled him with a look.

“Well firstly Benny is straight.” Castiel calmed down more at that and stroked Dean’s cheek. “Secondly Benny w-was my best friend at A-Alistairs.” Castiel growled softly at the name. “He snuck me food sometimes and we both tried to keep clients away from the littler ones. I l-left th-them Cas. I-I l-left Kevin b-behind. B-Benny, M-Meg, Bela a-and J-jo.” He dissolves into tears against Castiel.

“Dean do you want me to help you save them?” The catboy nods vigorously. “Dean it’ll be okay. We’ll go down to the police station later okay?” Dean whimpers but nods.

“St-stay away f-from officer Gordon h-he’s a cli-client.” _“It’s okay I’m a police officer.”_ He nuzzles Dean’s hair nervously.

“Okay Dean.” Dean nods and kisses Cas’ shoulder.

“You’ll help. My nice Cas.” Suddenly there’s a loud knock on the door and Dean scrambles into the study.

 


	20. Introducing Charlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Star Trek!

“Castiel c’mon open up, it’s time for your Star Trek education.” Charlie is leaning against the door when Castiel opens it and she stumbles into the house.  
“Hello Charlie.” Castiel glances back towards the study to see Dean standing nervously in the door.  
“Did someone m-mention Star Trek?”   
“Hey Cas who’s your friend? Does he like Star Trek? Hey guy do you like Star Trek.” Dean had grown nervous when she asked Cas but immediately brightened when she turned the question toward him.  
“I’m Dean and Star Trek is awesome but Star Wars is better.” Charlie nods her approval. “I started Cas on it yesterday.”   
“Dean is watching Star Wars with you?” Castiel nods. “Did you like it?”   
“Yes Charlie the first one was very enjoyable.” She immediately turns a questioning loo to Dean.  
“The first movie or the prequel?” Dean glances a her skeptically as he walks to Cas side.  
“Prequel of course.” They both nod their approval.   
“I like you.” Dean smiles.  
“and I you.” Dean snuggles into Cas’ side happily. “So Star Trek?”   
“I see you like dreamy here. Let’s go there’s Star Trek to watch. Kirk and Spock?”  
“Totally gay for each other.” They all settle into the couch together and Dean curls up into Cas’ side.  
“Thanks for coming over Charlie.” Both of them shush him as the show starts. Eventually he’s sucked in and barely notices as Dean falls asleep against him. The episode ends and another one starts as Charlie produces two sandwiches from her bag.  
“Sorry I didn’t know about your cutie. I only made two.” Castiel smiles at her stroking Dean’s hair.   
“It’s okay I’ll share.”   
“’m not a cutie.” Dean mumbles sleepily rolling into Cas’ shoulder. Charlie giggles.  
“You’re adorable Dean.” Castiel nods in agreement as he strokes through Cas’ hair.  
“Okay.” He blushes and hides against Cas reaching out for the food. “Share some with me please.” Castiel tears it in half and hands him the larger side before biting into his own.  
“Thanks Cas.” Dean kisses his shoulder and Castiel is about to reply when both of them shush him and they settle in for the next episode. Eventually the episode ends and Charlie is ready to start the next when Dean whispers against him. “Cas wh-what about Jo? You s-said we’d go.” Charlie is looking over at them curiously. “Please.”  
“Charlie we have to go. I’m sorry.” She frowns at him.  
“Okay same time tomorrow?” Dean nods eagerly.  
“Sounds good Charlie. C’mon Dean.” He scoops the catboy up and carries him to the door as Charlie heads out ahead of him.


	21. The police station

“Thank you Casti-Castee-Cas. Th-thanks C-Cas.” Dean hides against his shirt nervously.

“No problem Dean.” He turns and locks the door before moving to place Dean in his car. The moment he climbs in Dean latches onto his hand. He strokes over the catboys knuckles as he drives. “Dean are you okay?” He shakes his head.

“Not really.” Castiel starts humming Led Zeppelin’s Ramble On and Dean freezes staring at him in awe. Castiel blushes but continues humming and Dean squeezes the man’s hand happily. They pull into the parking lot and Dean grab’s Cas’ hand as soon as they’re both out of the car.

“Would you p-please carry me?” Castiel scoops him up and strokes through his hair.

“As you wish.” Dean laughs softly and snuggles closer.

“Thanks Cas.” He strokes the boys back as he opens the door.

“My pleasure. Are you ready?” Dean shakes his head.

“Go anyway.” Castiel tugs him closer and Dean hides against his neck. He’s trembling in Cas’ arms as the human talks to an officer.

“…Officer Singer will be able to help.” Dean looks up with sudden interest.

“Wait O-Officer Singer? Bobby Singer?” The cop nods and points toward a gruff looking man and suddenly Dean is squirming out of his arms. “Bobby! Bobby!” The man turns around shock evident on his face.

“Little Dean Winchester is that you?” The man walks over and scoops Dean up. “Where’ve you been kid?” Dean frowns.

“Hell. How’s Ellen?” Bobby pales.

“She’s good Dean.” Dean nods.

“I know w-where Jo is. W-We need to talk. Cas! Bobby get us in a room.” Castiel moves to his side and reaches for Dean.

“Officer Singer can I carry him?” Bobby is glaring at Cas.

“That would depend. He’s jumpy and scared not to mention in a police station. Have you hurt him?” Dean hisses at the man.

“Cas is good Bobby.” The man nods.

“Okay here ya go.” He hands Dean over watching as the catboy wraps himself around the human. “It’s this way.” He leads them into a small room that’s usually used for interrogations. Dean settles into Cas’ lap nervously fiddling with his tail.

“Dean? Babe are you okay?” Dean nods.

“Do you know who A-Alistair is Bobby?” The man in front of him growls and Dean hides against Cas’ neck.

“I’ve been chasing that son of a bitch for years. Yes I know who he is.” Dean whimpers at the man’s gruff tone and Castiel strokes down his back.

“Bobby! He’s been through a lot you need to be gentle.” Bobby nods.

“I’m sorry Dean. What about Alistair?” Bobby nods and tries to keep his voice calm.

“H-He keeps his slaves in an old building in the woods. O-Officer G-Gordon make sure h-he doesn’t get c-caught.”

“Dean how do you know this?” Dean clings to Cas.

“I took most of the bad clients. Me and Benny. Kept them away from Jo and the rest. I-I shouldn’t have l-left her there. I-I wanted out so b-bad.” Dean curls into Cas shakily.

“Dean you idjit it’s okay. I’m not angry. If I get a SWAT team can you lead us to the compound?” Dean chews his lip.

“I can try. I got lost in the woods a bit wound up in Cas’ garden. Take me there and I can p-probably lead the way. Cas will come though. Right?” Bobby nods.

“That’ll probably help. I’ll get the SWAT team and we’ll move out.” Dean nods and clings to Cas.

“Cas do you legally own Dean.” The catboy in his arms hisses and Cas shakes his head. “Will you sign forms of guardianship or would you rather I take him?” Dean pouts in his arms.

“As long as Dean’s okay with it I’d like to sign for him. Dean is that okay?” Dean nods and clings to the human.

“I-I’d like th-that.” Bobby leaves to get the paper work and prepare the SWAT team and Dean stares up at Cas nervously.

“You want to sign for me right? Y-you want me?” Castiel strokes his hair gently.

“Yes Dean. I want you to stay with me.” Dean nods and kisses Cas’ shoulder.

“Thank you.” Castiel pulls him close.

“It’s my pleasure Dean.” Dean’s tail flicks nervously.

“P-Pleasure?” He chews his lip anxiously.

“Not that kind Dean.” Dean hugs him tightly. “Nothing you don’t want Dean. You’re my good

“Here are the papers. You’re good for him.” Dean scowls at Bobby.

“Are we going to go get Jo or not?” Bobby nods.

“You’ll ride with me. Both of you. Let’s go.” Cas quickly signs his name before lifting Dean and following Bobby out. _“You’re mine now Winchester. We own you. Mine to hurt and play with.”_ Dean shakes in his arms and Castiel strokes his hair gently.

“You’re okay Dean we’re going to go get Jo.” Dean nods and kisses Cas’ cheek.

 


	22. rescue squad

They walk to the car as Castiel strokes the catboy’s back soothingly. He gives Bobby his address as they climb in. Castiel gives directions as Dean hides against his neck.   
“Does Cas have t-to come?” Dean chews his lip and stares at Bobby nervously. Castiel’s arms tense around him.  
“No, but I thought you wanted him to.” Dean shakes his head.   
“N-No. Don’t want him t-to see. He’ll g-give me b-back.” Every nightmare Dean’s had flashes through his mind as Castiel clings to him.   
“Never Dean. I will never give you back to that horrible excuse for a human. If you really don’t want me there I’ll wait at the house but I’d feel much better if I could accompany you.” Dean curls into his arms.   
“You c-can’t leave me.” Castiel strokes his hair.  
“I’ll carry you the whole time.” Dean nods and presses close.   
“Okay Cas. Bobby can I have a gun?” The man scowls at him. “I can’t go into this unarmed you know I have the combat training. A knife at least?” Castiel stares at him in confusion.   
“You can have a hand gun and a knife.” Bobby sighs handing him a gun and a knife he kept in his shoe.  
“Don’t look for trouble Dean.” The catboy smirks at him.   
“I’m just gonna protect Cas is all. The guards are easy anyways. Look out for Alistair he won’t go down easy.” Dean curls into Cas’ arms. They climb out of the car together and Dean slips out of his arms his tail wrapped around Cas’ wrist. 

“Lead the way Dean.” He pulls Cas through the forest following his path from that frantic night. As he gets closer the smell of fear and sex becomes more and more overwhelming and rather than the green of the forest he smells blood. He tugs Castiel’s arm to his nose and breathes in. He points ahead.  
“There.” Bobby signs to the SWAT team and everyone moves in.   
“Stay here Dean.” Castiel is left with the trembling catboy and Officer Mills. Dean scowls and when the initial gunshots die down he sneaks foreword gun at the ready puling Cas behind him.  
“Bobby said to-“   
“Shhhh.” Dean walks silently into the building immediately going to the cells. Castiel follows him trying to follow Dean’s example. They hear a shout from Officer Mills and Dean pulls Castiel further into the building. There are still gun shots firing from elsewhere in the building. Dean turns the corner immediately shooting the corner guard. He moves quickly to open the barred door behind the man and a group of people climb out immediately scrambling away from Castiel.  
“Benny keep everyone quiet we’re getting out.” Dean hands the knife off to Jo and begins to lead the way. Everyone follows keeping a hesitant distance from Castiel. Eventually Dean grows annoyed and turns around to reassure them.   
“Guys I’ve been with Cas since I left and we still haven’t fucked he’s not gonna hurt you. Also there are more of us and we have weapons so calm down. Cas you hurt them and I will not hesitate to shoot you in the knee. Understood?” Castiel nodded. “Good now can we get the fuck out of here before Alistair shows up?” Everyone nods at that and he rushes to the front exit. A guard well known for being abusive appears beside Benny and before Dean can turn around Jo has a knife sticking out of his chest.  
"Don't touch my friends you fucker. Lets go guys." Benny kicks the man's skull as he passes and after the quite thump the group falls silent. No one makes a sound except for Castiel's feet hitting the ground. Benny and Jo bringing up the rear with the smaller ones in the middle. The sound of gunshots was dying down and Dean rushed everyone out past the SWAT team at the door.


	23. going our seperate ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a series of short stories on what happened to each character after this. How Kevin is with officer Mills. Meg and so on. Comment if you want that.

“Dean, how did you get in there? You idjit you could have gotten killed.” Dean shrugs.  
“I couldn’t leave them there. They need safe places to stay now. You can’t send them to a shelter anybody can purchase from there.” Dean snuggles into Cas nervously.   
“I have a spare room I can take care of two of you if you don’t mind sharing.” Dean nods.  
“Benny? Kevin? Would that be okay?” They both nod and he smiles reassuringly at them. “Just until we find something more permanent. Jo could stay with Charlie if they both agree.” He looks over at her.  
“Need to meet her first but sounds good.” He smirks and hugs Cas tight.   
“Charlie would be delighted.”  
“Bela and Meg can stay with Bobby and Ellen I guess.” Officer Mills has wandered over.  
“I can take Kevin with me. He used to be friends with my boy.” Dean smiles.  
“Kevin what do you think.” The boy gives him a thumbs up. “Jody he doesn’t talk much but he’s incredibly bright.” She nods.   
“I live near the library. Kevin we good to go?” He nods again and follows her to her car. They all wave as he leaves. Officer Hendrickson walks over smiling gently at them.   
“Do any of them need a place to stay I have an extra bedroom.” Bela looks him up and down.   
“I’ll go with him if Bobby vouches.” Bobby nods.  
“You’re good to go. Hendrickson, take a day off help get her settled.” The man nods and points his car out to her.   
“Let’s go Bela.” She hugged Meg and waved to everyone else.  
“See y’all. Wait Bobby did you kill a man named Alistair?” He nodded.  
“Shot the bastard myself. He injured three of my cops. Dude can throw knives.  
“Yeah. Good. Bye Bye!” She followed Victor while nervously tugging at her tail. Meg moves to Bobby’s side with a smile and Dean snuggles into Cas.  
“Can y-you call Charlie?” Castiel smiles and tugs out his phone dialing quickly.   
“Charlie can you come to my house in about an hour?” He strokes Dean’s hair soothingly.  
“Perfect See you there.” Dean breathes in the smell of the human as he laughs.  
“Bye Charlie.” Dean hears a faint reply that sounds suspiciously like ‘see ya nerd’. He smiles into Cas’ shoulder.   
“This way Benny. Jo c’mon.” He groans.  
“Do I have to watch you two flirting indefinitely?” Dean laughs.  
“Benny you can stay with my cousin Elizabeth if you’d prefer.” Benny smiles.  
“Sounds good to me brother.” They walk together Dean blushing as Benny teases him and Cas.  
“You two really haven’t fucked?” Dean shrugs.  
“’m not ready.” The arm around his waist tightens and fear shoots through him. He flinches away from the human.  
“That’s okay Dean. That’s okay.” He relaxes into Castiel.  
“You two are so cute.” Dean glares at her.  
“Shut up Jo.” Benny is laughing at them and Dean wraps his arms tightly around Cas.   
“Fine, tell me about this Charlie person.” Castiel laughs.  
“Well she’s this hacker nerd chick who works with Cas. She’s definitely gay but very nice. She likes Harry Potter a lot and is in love with Hermione.” Jo is laughing now too.  
“She sounds nice.” Dean smiles happily at her.  
“She’s great, you’ll like her.” They walk into Cas’ back yard chatting happily.


	24. Sweetie

“Benny I’ll call Elizabeth she owns a Diner a few towns over, she can come get you this weekend if you’d like. Jo, Charlie should be here in thirty minutes.” Jo nods.  
“Can I shower first and borrow real clothes?” Dean smiles.  
“Showers in here I’ll give you some of the clothes Cas bought for me.” Castiel hugs him tightly.  
“C-Cas show B-Benny to h-his room? I-I still d-don’t know wh-where it is.” Dean flinches slightly as Castiel moves away.   
“Benny it’s just this way.” Benny stops him with a glare.  
“Why doesn’t Dean know where it is? Where has he been sleeping? Why are you stuttering Dean?” Castiel chews his lip guiltily.  
“Cas don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself.” He blushes furiously.  
“Dean stays in my room.” Benny is glaring at him.  
“You didn’t even offer him the guest room?” Castiel shakes his head.  
“Benny it’s fine. I like him okay.” Dean’s ears flick nervously.  
“He shouldn’t force you to share a bed with him Dean.” Castiel reaches for Dean nervously.   
“Dean please come here. I’m sorry I didn’t offer you the guest room. I should have.” Dean nods and hesitantly slides into Castiel’s arms.  
“Show me the room Cas.” Castiel leads the way with a gentle grip around Dean’s waist. He shakes slightly in Cas’ arms.   
“It’s right there Benny. We’ll buy you some extra clothes tomorrow.” He walks into the room with a nervous wave. “Dean what’s wrong?” He shrugs and stares at his toes. “Dean please sweetie-“ Dean flinches away from him. Suddenly Benny was in his face.  
“Shut up Cas. Go.” He leaves quickly with a mumbled apology.   
“Dean he didn’t mean to hurt you. You’re okay.” He shakes his head anxiously.   
“I told him I didn’t like that.” Benny hugs him tight.   
“He doesn’t know about Azazeal Dean. He doesn’t know about the fire. It’s not his fault okay?” Dean nods hesitantly.   
“He knew I didn’t like it.” Dean’s still pouting in Benny’s arms. 

“I’m an idiot.” Castiel is pacing nervously as Benny pulls Dean into his room whispering gentle words to him. He feels an angry sort of jealousy and tries to swallow it.   
“Jo do you need anything?” He listens closely for her answer.  
“Clothes please.”   
“One second.” He scurries off to his room and grabs a shirt and pants f0rom Dean’s closet along with some boxers. “They’re just outside the door Jo.” He can hear Dean crying and his heart breaks.  
“Dean please I’m so sorry.” He sits in the hall waiting for Dean to come out. “Can I talk to you?” There’s no answer from Dean and he pouts for a minute. “I guess I’ll go then.” The doorbell rings and he goes to let Charlie in.   
“So where’s your cutie?” She strides through the door confidently until her eyes land on a trembling Jo. “Never mind who’s the cutie?” She kneels in front of Jo’s trembling form.   
“Her name is Jo and she’s why I called you over.” Charlie looks up with interest and Jo bats at her hair.   
“Charlie. Red.” Jo whispers.   
“She’s been through a lot and she needs a place to stay.” Charlie glances at the catgirl.  
“Hi Jo. Care to tell me what a lot means?” Jo shakes her head.  
“N-Not really Red.” Charlie ruffles her hair and notices a small flinch.  
“Bad huh? Well I have one important question before we leave. Rebels or the Empire.” Jo snorts and punches the red heads shoulder.  
“Rebels duh.” Charlie nods her approval.   
“She’s good. If she wants I’ll take her to my place.” Jo nods.  
“You have an extra bed right? O-Or couch something?” Charlie nods.  
“Pull out couch is all yours Jo.” Jo beams before deflating slightly.  
“I need clothes.” Charlie smirks jokingly.  
“I dunno…” Jo freezes and suddenly Dean is there glaring at Charlie.  
“Not funny. Apologize.” Deans eyes are hard green and there’s an angry Benny behind him.  
“She’s cute. It was a joke, but I am sorry if I scared you. I will buy you clothes.” Dean looks at Benny and then Jo as they decide to tell Charlie. Castiel can’t help but envy the ability to speak with just a glance.  
“Charlie you can’t joke like that. The three of us were in some heavy sex trafficking before this. Please you have to be nice to Jo.” The woman paled at the comment.  
“Shit Jo I’m so sorry I didn’t know.” Jo nods.  
“It’s okay Red. Dean I’ll call if there’s trouble okay?” Dean nods.  
“Call anyways Jo. I’ll see you tomorrow for Star Trek.” They hug briefly and Charlie and her leave.  
“Charlie don’t you dare hurt her.” She raises her hands in a show of innocence.  
“Never Dean.”   
“Good.” He hugs her tightly and smiles as the door closes.


	25. Opening up

 

“Dean I’m so sorry.” Dean simply nods. “I didn’t mean to hurt you in any way.”

“Sweetie means fire Cas. I d-don’t like fire.” Castiel reaches for him.

“I would never burn you Dean.” The catboy hisses at him.

“Didn’t burn me.” He looks to Benny for answers but the other boy leaves the room.

“What do you mean Dean.” He hides against Cas.

“They put Mary and Jo in a room and lit it on fire. I could only s-save J-jo. Watched M-Mary burn. Burned her alive. C-Couldn’t get her o-out. Killed th-three guards f-for Jo.” Castiel holds him tight. “The man in front of Mary he l-lit the fire. Azazeal he told me ‘It’s useless sweetie she’s already dead.’ ‘m not sweetie. I put him in the hospital. Don’t like sweetie.” Gentle hands brush through his hair.

“It’s okay Dean. You and your friends are safe now.” Dean nods.

“Thanks. Sorry I’m so nervous and sad. Wish I-I was b-better for you.” Castiel kisses his forehead again.

“You are perfect Dean. You’re so strong and sweet.” He clings to the humans words.

“Good boy?” Castiel nods.

“My good boy.” Dean rests against him relaxing fully.

“Cas I’m scared.” Castiel strokes his hair gently.

“Why Dean?” The catboy chews his lip nervously.

“You could d-do anything to me. I trust you. I’d probably let you. I c-can’t be so attached. Not safe.” Castiel pulls Dean closer.

“I won’t betray your trust.” Dean curls into the humans shoulder and gentle hands stroke through his hair.

“I.. okay.” He breathes in the calming smell of Cas and home and eventually the trembling stops. A smile lights up Cas’ face and Dean melts.

“Gosh you’re pretty Cas.” He blushes and hides against Dean’s hair. “Sorry.” Dean stares at his hands nervously.

“No Dean it’s okay. Thank you. Do you want Dinner?” Dean nods pointing shakily toward Benny’s door. “Benny what do you want for dinner?” The catboy comes out of his room.

“Do you have fish? I like fish.” Castiel opens the fridge.

“Salmon good?” Benny nods and Dean purrs in his ear. Dean slips out of his arm and moves to Dean’s side.

“What’s up Dean?” Dean shrugs.

“Tuesday again?” Dean nods and Castiel stares at them in confusion.

“Want a sweater?” Dean frowns.

“Trench.” Benny looks confused.

“My trench coat?” Dean nods. “Benny it’s on the couch will you get it for him.” Benny nods and goes to grab the coat. “Dean what does Tuesdays mean?” Dean winces and shakes his head. Benny hands Dean the coat and he curls into it.

“He doesn’t like to talk sometimes. Especially after Tuesdays.” Castiel decides to pretend that makes sense.

“Okay Benny. Dean you don’t have to talk if you don’t want.” Dean nods and snuggles into the coat more.

“Thoughts on the John?” Dean smirks at him and offers a thumb’s up before pointing to his nose. Once again Castiel is confused by their interaction.

“Eyes.” Dean shoots Cas a look before miming glasses.

“Kina acoountnty I agree.” Dean laughs.

“Personality?” Dean smiles and walks over to Cas.

“Pie?” Castiel glances at him.

“I’ll need to buy more soon but we can have the one Gabe left here.” Dean smirks at Benny. “It’s pecan.” Dean jumps up and down happily and gestures towards Cas.

“Yeah all right he’s great.” Dean smiles proud.

“If I’m reading this correctly Dean you’re saying I’m nice and I smell good.” Dean nods and gestures to his eyes and then Cas with a smile.

“Also not bad looking despite my accountantness.” Dean laughs at him.

“Let’s kick it up a notch. Very Bela with Jo blood.” Dean nods and makes a vague hand motion twirling it down.

“No I don’t think so. Too much Jo.” Dean looks at Cas curiously then gestures between himself and Benny.

“Shiny and protective, yes.” Dean tilted his head in a copy of Castiel.

“Dean wants to know what you think Cas.” Castiel placed the food on the table.

“I think you called me smart.” Dean nodded and began to eat. “You like Jo so I’ll assume being called very Jo is good. Strong heart maybe.” Dean points his fork at Benny. ”You think it’s too good to be true but he thinks my heart is too strong. I’m fairly certain Benny said I was pretty like you and protective like both of you.” Dean is smirking. “Also Dean is proud of me.” Benny nods.

“I’ll admit he’s good.” Dean nods before clapping his hands together with a hopeful smile. “Did you get that one Cas?” The human frowns.

“No I didn’t.” Benny smiles and pushes a piece of fish across his plate before spearing another. Dean blushes and climbs out of his chair and into Cas’ lap. He presses his nose into the man’s shoulder.

“Hi Dean.” He waves and bites into another piece of fish. “You’re cute.” Benny snorts.

“Dean he called you cute.” The catboy is laughing.

“I am!” Benny only laughs harder.

“He is.” Castiel states it matter of factly and Dean begins laughing with Benny.

“Thank you Cas.” Benny smiles at him.

“He helps doesn’t he?” Dean nods and snuggles into Cas’ arms.

“Yeah he helps. Thanks Cas.” Castiel smiles at him.

“It’s my pleasure Dean. I like it when you’re happy.” Benny smiles.

“Will you call your cousin for me?” Castiel pulls out his phone.

“Yes Benny. Would you like to talk to her?” He nods.

“Hello Elizabeth.”

_“Heya Cassie.”_

“I need to ask you something.”

“ _What would that be?”_

“I have a catboy named Benny who needs a home.”

 _“Wait. What? You’re offering me a catboy? Cassie I don’t know. My chef just quit and the diner is close to going out of business.”_ Benny grabbed the phone out of Castiel’s hand.

“I cook! Please, I can be your new chef and you don’t have to pay me. I can stay with you and work for you.” He took the phone into his room the door slamming shut behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

“Cas.” Dean nuzzles into his shoulder.

“Dean, do you want that pie?” Castiel moves to stand up and Dean’s grip on his waist tightens.

“No. Stay here.” His face is pressed into Cas’ shoulder and he misses the affectionate smile Castiel shoots him.

“Okay Dean. My good boy.” Dean smiles happily at him.

“Yours?” Dean strokes his cheek softly as Castiel blushes.

“That’s okay right?” Dean shrugs.

“I like it, as long as you’re mine too.” Castiel holds him tight with a smile.

“I’m honored to be yours.” Dean hugs him tight.

“Really?” Castiel nods and kisses his nose.

“Of course Dean. I think you’re wonderful.” Benny clears his throat loudly and Dean flinches into Cas’ shoulder.

“She said she’d take me home tomorrow after thanksgiving dinner.” Castiel nods stroking down Dean’s back.

“Dean you okay?” The catboy shrugs.

“You want me to leave you and Cas alone?” Dean bites his lip.

“’m tired. Benny hug?” The catboy runs over and Dean hugs him tight. “Night Benny.”

“G’night Dean.” Benny leaves and Castiel cups Dean’s cheek softly.

“Want to go to bed then?” Dean nods.

“Yes please.” Dean’s tail has curled around his back and his grip is tight around Cas’ neck. “Carry m-me.” Castiel holds him tight and Dean mumbles a thank you into his neck. Dean is almost asleep when they get to the bedroom. “Cas ‘elp me undress.” He mumbles it into the humans shoulder and feels him go rigid. “’m so tired.”

“Dean are you sure?” Dean nods and holds his arm’s up lazily. Castiel sighs and tugs the catboy’s shirt over his head.

“Pants ‘oo Cas.” He lays back pushing his legs out and Castiel nervously unbuttons and removes his pants already half hard. The sight of Dean in panties nearly makes him cum and now he has to climb into bed and sleep with a raging hard on. “Dean I’m gonna go shower.” There’s a sleepy noise of acknowledgment and Castiel tugs the blanket around him. “Sleep well.” Dean snaps into focus when the door closes and glances around the empty room before bursting into tears. Castiel left him alone he staggers out of bed and collapses to the floor.

           The human doesn’t hear him over the sound of the shower and he allows thoughts of Dean to flit through his mind as he strokes his cock. He pictures Dean with that tail stroking over his ass. Castiel lets out a soft moan as he fucks up into his hand. He can imagine Dean’s fingers in his ass as he moans. The thought of Dean bending him over and fucking him sends him over the edge and he comes hard. He tries to wash off quickly as his exhaustion washes over him. He towels off and pulls a fresh pair of boxers on before dashing across the hall.

“Cas?” He hears broken sobs and immediately pulls Dean into his arms. His after glow is gone as he nuzzles the crying catboy’s hair.

“Yes Dean. I’m right here. You’re okay.” Dean sobs into his shoulder the tension slowly leaving him.

“Th-Thought y-you left m-me. Where w-were you?” He strokes Dean’s hair.

“I took a shower Dean. I’m sorry.” Dean is scenting his neck.

“Y-you smell like a-arousal.” He flushes and tugs Dean closer.

“I’m sorry Dean.” He searches his mind for an excuse before deciding not to lie to Dean. “I jacked off is all. I’m sorry.” “I-it’s okay. I’m o-okay.” Castiel frowns at him and Dean hides against the humans shoulder.

“Dean I’ve got you. I’m so sorry.” Dean frowns at his hands.

“Talk.” Castiel tilts his head to the side.

“I don’t know what to talk about cutie. I’m kinda worried about you and I want to see you smile that pretty smile of yours.” Dean tries to smile up at him before pressing his face into the man’s shoulder.

“You’re very wet Cas.” Deans tongue licks roughly over his shoulder.

“Dean I’m sleepy. Can we sleep?” The catboy shrugs and hides against the human again.

“Night night.” Castiel strokes his back.

“Good night my good boy.”

“My angel.” They both drift off smiling happily as they press closer.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Dean wakes up with a gasp shaking hard. He can’t remember the dream but he feels the fear still wrapped around him like an anchor. Castiel is beside him still asleep and Dean tries to calm himself breathing in deeply. Castiel is beginning to wake up and Dean stares at him nervously trying to be quiet. Too scared to register the thought of waking up the human. Instead he squirms out of his grip silently slipping out of the room. He sneaks into Benny’s room.

“Benny.” The catboy looks up at him.

“Yes Dean?” He shakes and crawls onto the bed. “Nightmares.” Benny hums softly as he hugs Dean. “Take a sad song and make it better” Eventually they fall asleep the chords of Hey Jude in his mother’s voice echo in Dean’s head.

                                    Castiel wakes up and rolls towards where Dean should be. His hand slips over the edge of the bed. There is no warm weight against his side. Dean is gone. Castiel is panicking. Dean left him.

“Dean! Benny! I can’t fi- oh.” Dean was walking back from the bathroom when he was tackled by the frantic human. He panicked and tried to get away shaking hard.

“Don’t h-hurt me pl-please!” Castiel releases him immediately.

“I’m sorry I just woke up and you weren’t there. I panicked. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that.” Dean shrugs and curls into himself.

“Benny.” Suddenly the boy is there.

“Dean Castiel here was just worried about you, He would never hurt you. Right?” Castiel nods vigorously.

“Of course not. Please come here Dean.” Dean obeys still trembling as he climbs into Cas’ arms.

“’m not a b-bad boy.” Dean looks up with panicked eyes and clings to Cas. Castiel tugs him close and the boy relaxes against him.

“No you aren’t Dean.” Dean settles against him. “Where were you sweetie?” Dean hugs him tighter and looks up at Benny pleadingly.

“He came into my room Cas. He had a nightmare.” Benny chews his lip. “When are we going to thanksgiving dinner?” Castiel can’t help the flash of jealousy.

“We leave this afternoon. It’s at Gabriel’s this year.” Dean perks up and snuggles more into Cas’ arms.

“Sammy?” Castiel nods and Dean purrs happily. When Castiel looks up Benny looks shocked.

“He purred? Wait Sammy? Dean you found your brother?” Dean nods.

“Gabriel has him. He’s not as nice as Cas but Sammy likes him.” Castiel preens a little bit and Benny laughs at him.

“Look how proud he is Dean.” Dean blushes and kisses Cas’ cheek. “I’m gonna make eggs y’all good?” Dean nods.

“Dean this floor isn’t very comfy can we get up.” Dean nods scrambling to his feet. Castiel follows more slowly.

“Where to?” Dean fidgets nervously leaning against him. Castiel ruffles his hair and wraps an arm around him.

“The couch sound good?” Dean nods and Castiel scoops him up. “I wanted to make sure thanksgiving was okay. My family isn’t the nicest.” Dean shrugs.

“I can look out for myself pretty well. I’ll be okay Cas promise.” Castiel nuzzles his hair as the settle on the couch.

“Stay by me Gabe Elizabeth or Anna okay?” Dean nods and licks Cas’ shoulder playfully.

“Yes Cas. They can’t be that bad.” Castiel strokes his hair.

“They’re pretty bad.” Dean frowns and taps his fingers against Cas’ before slipping his hand into the man’s. “My Mother, Luce, and Michael will all treat you like an object. Uriel and his siblings will treat you like trash and I’m not even gonna start on Raphael and his band of hoodlums. I want you to be safe okay. You want to leave just tell me and we’ll go.” Dean chews his lip nervously.

“Okay Cas.” He presses his lips to Cas’ trying to soothe both their nerves.

“Food is ready.” Dean stares towards Benny blushing furiously. “Let’s go eat Cas.”


	28. Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Really angsty ending

Dean sits in Cas’ lap again nervously eating his eggs. The human strokes a hand over his hip and kisses his shoulder.

“You’re okay Dean. Right?” Dean nods. ”Benny how are you feeling?”

“I’m adjusting. I’m a bit nervous.” Benny sounds relaxed and Dean chews his lip.

“About Elizabeth?” Dean whispers against Cas’ shoulder. Benny nods. “Cas says she’s real nice. Most of his family is jerks though so we have to be careful at dinner.” Cas nuzzles his hair.

“Dean’s right, Gabriel is okay and Anna and Elizabeth are sweet as can be but the rest are a bit crazy.” Dean’s tail is wrapped around his waist.

“Define crazy.” Benny isn’t really asking for the information. It’s a demand and Castiel is quick to reply.

“They have some very old fashioned high society views.” Benny nods and returns to his eggs. Castiel is fairly certain he hears dean mumble something along the lines of ‘So basically stuck up assholes.’ and has to fight back a laugh. Dean’s ears still flick nervously and he presses into Cas’ arms. “You’re safe Dean. It’s all gonna be okay.” Dean melts a little. His tail twirls around Cas as he snuggles close. Benny clears his plate and wanders back to his room.

“Cas could we do something silly for a while?” Dean twitches nervously and starts chewing his lip.

“Like what Dean?” Castiel does the cute head tilt thing and Dean hides against his shoulder.

“I wanna build a fort. P-please Cas?” Castiel strokes his hair with a smile.

“I would be delighted to build a fort with you Dean?” Dean smiles at him.

“Blankets and pillows Cas?” The human nods.

“On it.” He pulls a bunch of blankets out of the closet and tosses them to Dean who is pulling the cushions off the couch. “Don’t move any furniture until I get back Dean.” He grabs a collection of pillows from his bed and the extras from the closet. Dean isn’t in the living room when he comes back and he can’t help the swelling feeling of anxiety before the catboy’s head pops out from the kitchen.

“In here Cas. I didn’t run off.” Castiel breathes out and follows the catboy.

“What’s the plan Dean?” Dean reaches out for him and Castiel scoops him up. It scares Dean how calm this makes him.

“Well were gonna put the cushions under the table and use the chairs and blankets to cover the sides. Got any flashlights?” Castiel nuzzles his hair and opens a drawer.

“Right here.” Dean smiles warmly at him and it makes Castiel’s knees go weak. “Let’s get to work Dean.” Dean squirms out of his arms and turns the chairs around. Castiel helps him and dean squirms under the table.

“Cushion?” Castiel hands him the couch cushions and he arranges them like puzzle pieces a brilliant smile lighting up his face. “Fluffy blanket?” Castiel hands it over and Dean spreads it over the cushions. “Pillows?” Castiel passes them down and Dean crawls out with a proud smile. “Now drape blankets over the chairs and make a little cave.” Dean starts doing it and Castiel smiles at the demand before following suit. He pulls the last fluffy blanket into the cave.

“Dean you wanna come in here?” The catboy rolls in with a huge smile on his lips.

“Hi Cas. Where’s the flashlight? Do you like it? You do don’t you? Please tell me you like it.” Dean wasn’t giving him a chance to talk and finally he just hugged the catboy tightly.

“I love it.” The words cause Dean to smile and kiss him.

“Perfect. Flashlight on?” Castiel smiles at him as he flips the switch.

“Yes sir.” Dean freezes against him face pressed against Cas’ shoulder. “Hey, Dean. Calm down it’s okay.” Dean slowly relaxes.

“Didn’t mean t-to be rude Cas.” Castiel shakes his head kissing Dean’s nose.

“I like it when you make demands Dean.” Dean can’t help himself.

“Oooh kinky.” He didn’t think the human heard him but based on Cas’ blush he definitely did. Dean squeaks a bit nervously.

“Dean we should head to Gabriel’s soon.” He tries to hide his still present blush. “I wanna get there before everyone else shows up.” Dean nods and follows Castiel out of his cave of safety.

“Benny! We’re going now!” Benny comes scrambling out.

“I’m ready to go.” Benny claims as he tugs on a jacket.

“Off we go then.” There’s something sarcastic in the way Castiel says it causing Benny and Dean to shoot each other nervous glances. They follow him anyway Benny fiddling with his tail as Dean chews on his lip. Castiel notices their nerves but is too busy suppressing his own to do anything about it. Dean’s tail strokes across his hand gently as the catboy’s ears flick back.

“Calm down Cas. You’re okay.” Castiel smiles at the catboy.

“Thank you Dean.” Cas is whispering but Dean hears him and smiles.

“Good to go Benny?” He turns to ask. The other catboy only nods. “Move out Cas.” The human shifts the car into gear and pulls out of the driveway. It’s only a ten minute drive and the car remains silent as they drive. Dean climbs out slightly excited. Sammy is here everything will be okay.

“C’mon Benny let’s go introduce you to my little Bro.” Dean calls behind him as he rushes to the door. When he knocks the door swings open.

“Dean-o where’s- there’s my little bro. Who’s the friend?” Dean slips past him as Gabriel greets his brother pulling Benny along to hunt down Sam.

“That’s Benny, Gabriel.” Castiel sounds annoyed already and Dean promises himself that he’ll check up on him in an hour.

                                    They find Sammy in what must be his and Gabriel’s room.

“Hi Sammy. This is Benny.” Dean barely gets the greeting out before he gets tackled into a hug.

“You need to cut your fur Sammy.” Dean hugs him back and then pulls away. Benny this is my Sammy.” He glances over to find Sam glaring at him. “You should call him Sam.” Benny smirks.

“Hello Sam it’s nice to meet you.” Sam smiles widely at him and holds out a hand.

“You too.” Benny shakes his hand smiling warmly. “Anyways Dean this room is off limits to everyone so if you need a break come here okay? Same for you Benny.” Sammy says turning to Dean and they both nod.

“Thanks Sammy you’re the best.”

An hour later guests have started to arrive and Gabriel sends Sammy to open the door. Benny was with Anna and the door swings open to allow the overpowering smell of cold and cruelty. Standing on the porch is none other than Dean’s least favorite client Lucifer. The man stares at him before yelling into the house.

“Gabriel why is a whore answering your door?” Dean can’t breathe properly as he reels back. He shoots Sam a look pleading for him to get Cas before running into the house in search of Benny.

“Benny. Lucifer. Here.” They both race up the stairs Dean trembling as they hide in the closet of Gabriel’s room. There’s a commotion downstairs and Dean is shaking hard.

“Dean calm down Cas won’t let him hurt you.” Dean nods and then the door swings open to reveal Lucifer standing over him. Dean panics claws extended. He can’t breath. He can’t speak. Benny is frozen next to him.


	29. time for some fluff

Lucifer grabs onto his shirt.  
“How’s my favorite whore? Are you the one who got my whore house shut down?” The words are hissed at him angrily as Dean struggles against his grasp. He opens his mouth to speak and a hand slams into his face leaving a stinging red mark.  
“You do not speak to me. I thought you were better trained than this.” Dean shuts down and stares at the ground. He doesn’t notice the blur behind Lucifer or the blood on Lucifer’s cheek before a frying pan of all things slams into the side of the human’s head. Castiel is suddenly standing there glaring at his brother’s slumped over form.   
“Dean we’re going home.” His tone of voice is angry and Dean hesitates. He shakes his head and backs into the closet. Castiel reaches for him trying to calm both of them down.  
“I know Dean I’m sorry. Please come here.” Dean climbs into his arms shaking and Castiel strokes his back softly trying to calm both of them. In a moderately calmer tone he tells Elizabeth it’s time to take Benny home. Dean can’t help claming up, his face pressing into Cas’ neck at the harsh edge to his voice. He squirms and grabs onto Benny before glancing at Elizabeth.  
“I’ll be okay Dean promise.” Dean nods and gives him a thumbs up.  
“Get you and Dean-o out of here Cas I’ll take care of this douchebag.”  
Gabriel is still trying to wake Lucifer up when they leave. Castiel still seems angry. Dean wants to talk, wants to apologize for ruining Castiel’s holiday, but the words won’t come. Dean glances around whimpering. Castiel strokes his hair soothingly.   
“It’s not your fault Dean. You’re such a good boy.” Castiel is still high on adrenaline when they get home and Dean clings to him. The human lifts him up gently. “No one is allowed to treat you like that.” Dean nods unsure of his ability to respond and instead nodded. “Dean, do you want to go to the fort?” Dean frowns and snuggles closer before nodding again, trying to covey his need for Castiel. They climb into the fort together and Dean curls up against Castiel’s chest. The man strokes through his hair soothingly.   
“I’m so sorry Dean, my own brother. I knew he wasn’t the best person but I can’t believe he’d do that.” Dean whimpers and hides against his side and Castiel tilt’s his head patiently. Dean gathers his nerves and manages to whisper the words.  
“Yo-you’re angry.” Tears stream down Dean’s face and Castiel nuzzles his hair.  
“Not at you Dean. Never at you. I’m angry at everyone who hurt you Dean.” Castiel tries to comfort the catboy as Dean chews his lip.   
“Am I a g-good boy?” Dean blurts it out meeting his eyes for a moment before glancing down. Castiel strokes his cheek.  
“Always.” The human whispers it and Dean pushes away his doubt. Dean kisses him softly.   
“G-Good boy.” Dean’s eyes are pleading for acceptance. When Castiel kisses him back his eyes flutter shut and he lets out a contended sigh.  
“My good Dean.” Castiel pulls him possessively closer. He’s still filled with adrenaline and he want’s Dean as close as possible. He tries to clear his head shaking it firmly.  
“Sl-Sleep h-here Cas?” Castiel tugs a blanket over them.  
“Sure Dean we can sleep here.” The catboy yawns and kisses him again before drifting off into a nervous slumber. “I’ll watch over you.” Castiel is playing with his hair when Dean starts trembling tears streaming down his face. He struggles against Castiel’s grip in his sleep nails digging into flesh. Long cuts down each of his arms cause Castiel to flinch back.  
“Dean babe wake up. Please Dean wake up. Dean!” The catboy snaps awake and stares at the damage he’s done. Panic floods through his system and he trembles.   
“I’ve h-hurt y-you.” Castiel tugs him close, tucking Dean under his chin.   
“Shush Dean. It’s okay. Everything’s alright. I’m okay. You’re safe Dean.” Dean nods relaxing into the humans grip. He presses his nose along the human’s collar bone.   
“Safe.” Dean hides against his shirt as the human mumbles reassurances.  
“Safe Dean. You’re safe here.” Castiel strokes a hand down the trembling catboy’s back. Dean nods and settles against him. Suddenly Dean was flooded with a feeling of warm happiness.  
“Love Cas.” It’s mumbles sleepily into Cas’ shoulder but he hears it. Castiel would swear his heart stops.  
“I love you too Dean.” Dean panics. He wasn’t supposed to say it out loud. Wasn’t ready. Castiel had said it back and Dean smiled softly at the thought.  
“Castiel c-can we h-have a dinner date?” Castiel smiles at the idea.   
“That sounds wonderful Dean. Will I be cooking?” Dean nods.   
“I’ll decorate.” Castiel smiles at him lovingly and Dean’s heart lodges in his throat.  
“Spaghetti sound good?” Dean nods eagerly pushing Cas into the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen grabbing a vase and some plates and silverware, before returning to the coffee table. He set the plates out and the silverware before demolishing the fort and using two of the chairs. He then filled the vase with water in the bathroom and snuck into the garden stealing a single rose. When he set it on the table Castiel was humming in the other room. He then went into Castiel’s office finding some red construction paper and shredding it before covering the table in it. Maybe he was a romantic, sue him.


	30. the date

                                    Castiel puttered around the kitchen humming happily as he cooked listening to the sound of doors opening and closing as Dean ran around decorating. Dean popped into the room to ask for a lighter while he was waiting for the noodles to finish and the catboy kissed him on the nose as he handed it over. A minute later he heard a whimper and immediately jumped up and rushed into the room the lighter was sitting next to the candles on the beautifully set table and Dean was curled up head between his knees.

“What’s wrong Dean?” he crouched down running a soothing hand over the boys back.

“I wa-wanted candles f-for you.” He shook slightly not looking up.

“Why can’t we have them Dean?” Castiel sits next to him trying to coax Dean up.

“F-Fire.” Oh. Castiel pulls him into his lap gently.

“No candles then Dean. I don’t like them anyways.” Dean nods seemingly soothed.

“Supposed to be romantic.” Dean pouts. “Go cook I’m not done.” Castiel kisses his head and pulls them both to their feet before returning to the kitchen.

“Yes Dean.” Castiel smiles at the gentle order. Dean blushes and pushes Castiel gently into the kitchen before turning and going in search for streamers. Castiel goes back to humming as he finishes the spaghetti.

“Dean it’s ready!” The catboy has just finished with the streamers and scrambles into the kitchen. Dean holds his hand out and Castiel takes it happily pulling the catboy close and kissing his forehead. “Can you get me a serving bowl Dean?” Dean nods and slips out of Castiel’s arms and grabs one passing it to the human. Soon they’re settling into the table smiling at each other. Dean shifts in his chair uncomfortable. In the past few days he’d become used to sitting in Cas’ lap.

“Dean is something wrong?” Dean shakes his head. Nothing is wrong they’re just kinda far apart.

“No.” Dean mumbles it eyeing Castiel wistfully. He doesn’t realize Castiel is still talking to him until his gaze falls on the man’s moving lips.

“I’m s-sorry. I didn’t catch that.” Castiel smiles sweetly at him and Dean mentally says fuck it before climbing out of his chair and into Castiel’s lap, getting comfortable and stealing food off his plate immediately more relaxed.

“I was just saying you looked nice.” Castiel presses a warm hand against the small of his back keeping Dean from falling when he squirms. Dean blushes deeply hiding against Castiel’s neck.

“Thank you.” Dean reached for Cas’ plate without looking up knocking some of his make shift confetti to the floor.

“Confetti it’s a parade!” Castiel yells louder than originally intended. Dean startles slightly clinging to Cas as he laughs.

“You’re such a dork.” Dean pauses for a second “Kiss me.” Dean smirks at him and ruffles his hair as he waits for Castiel to obey the command. It is a command and Castiel doesn’t hesitate to kiss him. Dean smiles and rests against Cas’ shoulder giggling softly. Castiel can’t help enjoying the way Dean had ordered him to do it. Castiel loved it when Dean ordered him around. Castiel would readily admit to being a bit submissive and shit Dean could probably feel his hard on. Dean wiggles his ass against the human.

“Someone’s excited.” Castiel laughs and strokes his back softly.

“Wonder who did that?” Castiel smiles when he says it but Dean pales noticeably.

“M-me?” “ _You made me hard you take care of it you stupid slut.” Dick Roman screeched at him._

“Hey Dean shh. It’s okay Dean. Everything is okay.” Dean hissed softly at the lie arms still tight around his human’s neck. Dean looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and felt himself calming down.

“S-sorry.” Dean tried to hide again as Castiel kissed his nose.

“It’s okay Dean.” Castiel whispers soothingly. Dean nods and nibbles along Cas’ collar bone.

“Hold tighter please Cas.” Dean trembles as he requests it and Castiel gently squeezes him closer. ”Thanks Angel.”

“Anything for my good boy.” Castiel whispers into his hair and a smile spreads on Dean’s lips.

“Anything?” Dean looks up curiously.

“With those gorgeous green eyes. You pout and I’m putty in your hands Dean.” The catboy smiles at him delightedly as he speaks.

“Do you think we can find some place that delivers pie? I want pecan, it’s my favorite.” Dean whispers the last part like he’s conspiring and Castiel can’t help but laugh.

“I’m sure we can Dean.” Castiel whispers back watching the catboys face light up. “Or we could make pecan pies tomorrow.” Dean looks like he’s going to explode as he nods furiously.

“Yes, please Cas.” Dean snuggles into his arms happily.

“Sounds like a plan.” Castiel whispers leaning in for a kiss and Dean suddenly stills.

“Cas?” He hums in acknowledgment and strokes Dean’s lower back. “Can we go to bed?” Castiel nods. “In the fort, right?” Castiel nods again scooping him up. “Thank you angel.” Dean nuzzles his shoulder.

“My pleasure.” Dean briefly wonders if that was supposed to sound sexual and almost falls out of Cas’ arms when he realizes that sexual doesn’t mean scary.

“Maybe later big boy.” Castiel flushes nervously.

“I’m sorry Dean I didn’t mean.” Castiel is trying to apologize when Dean shushes him.

“Castiel stop talking and kiss me.” Dean tries to command it hoping Castiel will obey. Instead Castiel chews his lip,

“Are you sure Dean?” Castiel doesn’t want him to worry.

“Yes Cas. I’m sure now kiss me.”


	31. Truth or dare

Castiel kisses him softly as they climb into the fort. Dean strokes his tail over Castiel’s cheek playfully.

“That feels nice Dean.” Castiel breathes against his lips and Dean kisses him happily as he shifts his weight settling on top of the human.

“I’m sure it does.” They kiss like that for a while dean grinding against Castiel playfully. Castiel’s hips jerk up slightly and before the motion has ceased Dean is off his lap and wiggling under the blankets.

“Did I go to far Dean? I’m so sorry.” Castiel is panicking slightly and Dean shushes him stroking a hand across his arm softly.

“I don’t put out on the first date Cas.” Dean smiles at him trustingly. “Now come cuddle me.”

“As you wish.” Dean wraps an arm around his waist happily. “You know technically this is our third date.” Dean stiffens beside him and his hands shake.

“What?” His voice breaks on the word as he panics. Castiel immediately strokes through his hair soothingly.

“Hey Dean no expectations calm down.” Castiel breathes deeply and waits for Dean to do the same. They breathe together for a minute until Dean calms down,

“What did you mean?” Dean snuggles closer relaxing against Castiel’s side.

“Well we went out for pie and we had pizza together so today was date three.” Dean nods and kisses his nose. “Dean. I want you to trust me we can go on fifty dates and I won’t expect anything.” Dean sighs happily.

“I know Cas. I know.” Dean smiles at him. “One more date okay. Then we can try okay?” Castiel strokes his hair.

“We don’t have to Dean.” Dean nods.

“I want to Cas. I want you.” Castiel blushes.

“When we do nothing happens without your say so.” Dean smirks at him. Part of that is Cas protecting him but part is also the fact that Cas is a wee bit submissive and Dean knows it.

“I’m in charge.” Castiel nods happily.

“Yes Dean full control.” Castiel snuggles closer around him happily.

“Stroke my hair.” Castiel obeys unable to help the interested twitch of his dick. Dean nuzzles into his hand. “We should play a game.” Castiel smiles at him.

“What game?” Dean looks up at him thoughtfully.

“Truth or Dare but you can’t ask for a-anything beyond kissing.” Dean chews his lip nervously.

“Can you?” Castiel can’t help asking. Dean shrugs. “Feel free to do whatever you want Dean and remember you can say no.” A smile lights up his face.

“Okay. Truth or Dare Cas?” Dean is smiling at him and he makes up his mind quickly.

“Dare Dean.” Castiel blushes when Dean smirks at him knowingly.

“I dare you to turn the radio on to a pop station and sing along.” Castiel flushes as he turns the radio on. Taylor Swift’s voice comes through the speakers and Castiel blushes harder as Dean laughs. “Go on Cas sing.”

“ _can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you been here all along so why can’t you see-ee you belong with mee-ee-e…”_ By the end of the song Castiel is giggling as he sings and Dean is full out laughing. Castiel thinks he looks beautiful when he laughs. Dean turns the radio off as the song ends feeling suddenly possessive of the goofy human he grabs his hand.

“My turn Cas.” He’s still giggling while he waits for Cas to calm down enough to ask.

“Truth or Dare Dean?” Dean suddenly realized how poorly thought out this idea was.

“Truth.” It came out as a squeak and Dean was chewing his lip.

“Why don’t you like my car?” All the tension eased out of his body as Castiel asked the question.

“Dude it’s a Prius.” Castiel pouts at him. “They’re plastic, the engine is shit, and it just doesn’t feel right.” Castiel looks like he wants to defend his cars honor and dean catches a mumbled comment about environmentally safe cars. “Truth or dare Cas?” Dean smiles at him.

“Truth.” Dean nods seriously thinking.

“Did you mean it?” Castiel tilts his head in confusion. “You said you loved me did you mean it?” Castiel nods.

“Yes Dean. I meant it.” Dean doesn’t want to believe it but he can’t help hoping.

“Do you still?” Castiel pulls him closer and nuzzles his hair.

“Yes Dean I still love you. I always will.” Dean presses their lips together softly. “Truth or Dare Dean?” Dean decides he can trust Cas.

“Dare.” He blushes nervously.

“I dare you too…” Suddenly Castiel can’t think of anything. “Umm.” Dean nuzzles his cheek encouragingly. “Cluck like a chicken while walking around like one.” Dean groans softly.

“Don’t want to get up.” He does so anyway and soon is flapping his arms like wings while he clucks and waddles around before collapsing into a fit of giggles against Cas’ side. ”Truth or dare Cas?” Castiel nuzzles his hair.

“Dare.” Dean smirks at him happily.

“I dare you to hold still while I give you a hickey.” Castiel let’s out a tiny gasp, subconsciously tilting his head back. Dean leaned forward and sucked softly on his pulse point as Castiel strokes his hair.

“You feel so nice Dean.” Castiel hadn’t intended to speak but the words slipped past his lips as Dean licked his neck. The catboy blushes happily.

“Mine. All mine.” Dean growled possessively. Castiel feels a thrill of pleasure run down his spine.

“Yours Dean.” He nuzzles into Deans hair. “If we’re still playing, truth or dare?” Dean presses closer.

“Truth.” He presses closer smiling. Castiel kisses his nose.

“What terms of endearment can I call you without upsetting you?” Castiel waits patiently as Dean thinks.

“Boo, Cherry Pie, Cuddle bunny. Not in front of Sam though.” Dean presses closer still thoughtful. “Precious would be nice. Nobody ever thought I was precious.” Castiel strokes his hair.

“My precious Dean.” Dean smiles at him and nuzzles closer. Dean yawns softly trying to hide it.

“Truth or Dare Cas?” The man shifts them so they’re lying in the fort dean wrapped tightly around him.

“Truth.” Dean doesn’t think well tired and he blurts the first thing that comes to mind.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” They both tense at that. Dean is fully aware that this has a chance to make him scared and Castiel knows it to.

“I’d be lying if I said no, but I want to have safe consensual and fun sex with you where both of us feel good. I don’t want to do anything until you’re ready Dean. I’d never hurt my good boy.” Castiel hopes he explained his ideas well and if the way Dean’s tail is now tugging him closer.

“Good night Cas.” Dean smiles into the man’s shirt.

“Night night cuddle bunny.” They both giggle for a bit until eventually Dean drifts off into sleep snoring softly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It cuts off in a weird place sorry smut next chapter.

Dean wakes up wrapped in Castiel’s arms and he smiles.

“Morning angel.” Dean whispers into Castiel’s shoulder only receiving a sleepy groan in reply. “Cas wakey wakey.” Dean kisses his neck softly.

“Wha?” Dean giggles and prods Castiel’s side.

“Wake up Cas please I’m hungry.” Dean looks at him pleadingly and Castiel opens one eye to look at him.

“Do I have to get up?” Dean tenses a little.

“No I-I can wait.” Castiel is immediately more awake.

“No my good boy deserves to be fed.” Dean relaxes slightly.

“Thank you Cas.” Dean kisses his shoulder as the human pulls him up and out of the bed.

“C’mon precious.” Castiel smiles at him and Dean flushes clinging to him more securely. Dean’s tail wraps around his waist as they walk.

“Feed me!” Castiel laughs.

“As you wish!” Castiel smirks at him.

“I am not princess Buttercup.” Dean pouts in his arms but Castiel simply tilts his head confused. “You don’t know who that is do you?” Castiel shakes his head as he sets Dean on the counter. “I need to text Charlie can I use your phone?” Castiel hands it over kissing Dean’s forehead.

“I assume this is a show I haven’t seen.” Dean laughs.

“It’s a movie Cas. Charlie says she’ll bring it when her and Jo come over later. She says dinner time is that good?” Castiel nods and they both glance at the pillow fort.

“We should take that down.” Dean hops off the counter.

“You feed me I’ve got the fort.” By the time Castiel is done cooking the living room is once again presentable and he sets the table as Dean wanders into the kitchen.

“Ready Cas?” Dean curls into his side smiling.

“Yes Dean. Instant waffles with fruit and eggs.” Dean applauds teasingly.

“My perfect chef.” Castiel notices Dean hovering between the two chairs as he sits down. “Could I-I sit in y-your lap?” He scuffs his shoe against the floor nervously.

“I’d like that Dean.” The catboy practically leaps into his arms peppering the man’s face with kisses. “Thank you Cas.” Dean snuggles into his arms as they eat. “These toaster waffles are delicious Cas.” Dean nuzzles his shoulder as he teases him. And this pre-cut pineapple divine.” Castiel laughs.

“Hey, my eggs are good!” Dean kisses his cheek.

“Yeah but you still taste better.” Dean licks him playfully as Castiel blushes.

“I bet you’re yummier.” Dean shakes his head.

“Not possible.” He tries to shake off the mental image of clients biting him by curling into Cas’ chest. Castiel strokes his hair and hums soothingly until they’re both calm.

“Dean I need a shower before Charlie comes over,” The catboy goes rigid.

“Don’t leave me alone. Can’t I come with you?” Castiel doesn’t even catch the possible innuendo and simply nods,

“If you’d prefer, yes.” Dean relaxes with a smile.

“I would. Let’s go.” Castiel scoops him up obediently.

“So how is this going to work Dean?” Dean kisses his cheek.

“I’m gonna sit in the bathroom and talk to you while you’re in the shower.” Dean wound up settled in the big bathtub listening to Castiel sing beautifully to the room. “You’re voice is gorgeous.” Castiel laughs.

“Thank you Dean.” Dean nods.

“Cas. I uh kind of need a shower too. I trust you and I n-need to see you can I j-just climb in.” Castiel chews his lip nervously.

“As long as you feel safe Dean.” Dean strips down nervously and climbs in. “Hello Dean.” He waves at Castiel too nervous to answer. Dean reaches out for him and Castiel pulls him into a tight hug. “Does my precious boy wanna soap up my hair?” Dean nods and Castiel crouches in front of him as Dean lathers soap into his hair massaging gently. He begins to relax his tail moving more freely. “That feels nice Dean.”

“Did I do good?” Dean smiles nervously.

“You did perfectly Dean.” Dean’s tail flicks happily and winds up soaked as it flicks under the showerhead. He hisses at the water clinging to Cas. “Hi cuddle bear.”

“Hi Cas.”

“Can I wash you?” Dean nods.

“Yeah just gentle with my ears, they’re sensitive.” Castiel nods seriously as he begins soaping the catboy’s back. Castiel kisses his nose playfully. “Are you sure you’re okay with me touching you like this? I want you to feel safe Dean.”

“I feel safe Cas. You won’t take advantage of me.” Castiel blushes deeply and tugs Dean into the spray gently covering his ears.

“Never Dean.” Gentle hands rub shampoo into his scalp. “Dean may I wash your tail?” Dean nods nervously and moves his tail into the human’s hand.

“Okay.” Castiel gently runs soapy hands up and down Dean’s tail. Dean tries to stay relaxed and presses himself into Cas’ side.

“You smell really nice Cas.” The human laughs. Castiel let’s go of his tail and it wraps around his thigh.

“Shit that feels nice Dean.” Dean giggles at him the tip of his tail tracing the skin softly.

“Do you want me to stop?” Castiel knows he should say yes.

“Not really.” He blushes and works on rinsing Dean. Dean smirks at him.

“Do you want me to touch you sexy?” Dean growls into his ear and pulls back almost immediately looking nervous.

“Hey, it’s okay my precious. D-“ Castiel can’t continue because Dean is laughing.

“My precious. My precious.” Dean is still laughing as he snuggles into Cas’ arms. “You better not be planning on throwing me into a volcano.” Castiel tilts his head to the left and his nose scrunches up in a way that makes Dean smile even wider.

“Why would I throw you into a volcano?” Dean starts laughing again. “Dean you aren’t making sense.”

“Charlie and I have a lot of work to do.” Castiel sighs and Dean kisses his nose. “Don’t worry I like spending time with you. Are we done showering yet?” Castiel turns the water off.

“All done. I still don’t understand what just happened.” Dean smirks at him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and cuddles

That’s okay. C’mon dry me off.” Dean stretches out in front of Castiel with a smirk. The human wraps him in a towel and starts to gently rub him dry. “Do my hair too.” Dean mentally adds on a _then maybe you can do me._ He blushes at the thought but when they’re both dry he ignores the pile of clothed climbing into Castiel’s arms. “Take me to bed cutie.” Castiel’s pupils blow slightly wider at the order.

“Dean you shouldn’t order me around like that. It makes me want- gr-“ He can’t finish his sentence especially not when Dean’s lips press to his ear.

“You’re a good boy aren’t you? You won’t touch me anywhere without permission. You won’t even move without permission. Now take me to bed.” Castiel is hard and his pupils are blown wide.

“Please.” Dean kisses him.

“Bed Cas. Don’t worry I’ll take care of you.” Castiel smiles wide and hurries into the bedroom.

“Eager aren’t we Cas?” Dean smiled warmly at him stroking his hair. “Put me down we need to talk for a second.” Castiel obeys immediately standing awkwardly next to the bed. “Get up here Cas.” He relaxes and climbs into the space at Dean’s side happily.

“Thank you Dean.” Dean smiles and strokes his hair.

“Now you’re my good boy.” Castiel preens a little. “Were gonna use a stoplight system. Red for stop immediately, yellow if you’re uncomfortable, green for good. I promise I’ll listen.” Castiel nods.

“I trust you Dean. You won’t hurt me.” Dean blushes at that.

“Good boy.” Dean strokes his hair softly. “Now I’m going to give you orders and if you get uncomfortable you tell me. If I say red or Nickleback you move off the bed. Good?”

“Green.” Dean smiles.

“Kiss me Cas.” Castiel does this easily arms wrapping around Dean’s neck as he presses their lips together. “Hands on my hips Cas.” Castiel is delighted to obey and he slides his hands down to Dean’s hips playfully smiling at the catboy. Dean swallows his nerves and fidgets slightly. “Cas I need a hug for a bit. Will you hug me?” Warm arms wrap around him and Dean relaxes.

“Do you wanna stop Dean we can stop.” Dean shakes his head.

“No.” He kisses Castiel gently. “I want this. Kiss down my neck.”

“Green.” Castiel smiles and presses warm kisses against his neck gently stroking the catboy’s hips. Dean strokes his hair gently.

“Suck my nipples Cas. Then you’re gonna wrap those beautiful lips around my cock.” Castiel kisses down his chest eagerly licking at Dean’s nipples. “Good Cas. Mmmm.” Castiel sucks gently and Dean’s hips jerk rubbing his cock against Cas’ stomach. “Now I want you to worship my cock but I need to see those pretty eyes the whole time.” Castiel moans and kisses Dean’s chest reassuringly.

“So green.” Dean moans happily stroking Cas’ hair. “I’m green too Cas. Oh please suck me.” Castiel kisses down to his hipbones.

“As you wish.” That deep voice rumbled against his hips and then Cas was licking his dick. Dean stared down at him moaning softly.

“I want to see your eyes Cas.” Castiel looks up at him as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Dean’s cock sucking lightly with a wink. Dean is moaning happily as he grips the back of Cas’ head. “Oh Cas that’s nice. I want you to cu-cum when I do so you’re gonna oh touch yourself.” Castiel obeys instantly moaning around Dean’s cock. “Oh Cas I’m so close oh fuck Cas.” Dean stares into Castiel’s eyes as he cums forcing himself to remember who’s touching him. Castiel swallows beautifully as he cums and all Dean has to do is reach for him and he finds himself cuddled into the human’s arms.

“We need to shower again.” Dean pouts at him.

“You smell like mine I like it.” Castiel giggles and holds Dean tightly in his arms.

“How are you feeling precious?” Dean shrugs and kisses his shoulder.

“Kinda jittery and kinda nice.” Castiel strokes his hair. “It’s weird. I feel like I should be freaked out but I’m not.” Castiel freezes.

“You didn’t think you could handle this?” Dean shrugs. “You did it anyways? Why?” Dean whimpers when Castiel pulls away and hides from the harsh tone in his arms his tail wrapping back around himself.

“I don’t know I’m sorry.” Castiel feels all the anger draining out of him.

“It’s okay precious it’s okay. I’m not angry.” Dean peeks up at him raising an eyebrow questioningly. “I’m sorry I scared you please Dean I didn’t mean too.”

“Hug?” Castiel nods vigorously feeling relieved as Dean crawls into his space and wraps his tail back around Cas. Dean presses his face into Cas’ shoulder pleadingly and relaxes when strong arms wrap around him.

“Dean, I love you.” Dean smiles at him.

“I love you too Cas. I’m so glad I wound up here.” Castiel strokes his back gently.

“Me too Dean.”


	34. Chapter 34

They showered quickly, Cas got dressed, and wrapped Dean in his trench coat before settling him on the couch.

“I’m going to finish cleaning up Dean you can watch some TV if you’d like.” Dean tensed up shaking his head.

“Don’t like.” He grabbed onto Cas’ belt loop. “Stay with you?” Castiel didn’t hesitate to pick him up.

“Okay. First real clothes then we finish cleaning up before Charlie and Jo get here.” Dean nods and nuzzles into Cas’ cheek scenting him.

“You’re lovely.” Dean blushes his ears burning red as he waits for Castiel to respond to the compliment.

“Thank you Dean. I think you are too.” Dean melts into his side tail twitching happily behind him. Dean doesn’t speak much after that, but Castiel doesn’t mind and the human picks out clothes for him while Dean clings to him.

“Here green to bring out your eyes.” Dean blushed pressing his burning cheeks into Cas’ shoulder. “Charlie should be here in fifteen minutes can you make popcorn while I finish cleaning up?” Dean chews his lip nervously and nods fingers tightening as they grip Cas’ belt loop. “I promise I’ll be right back.” Dean nods and rushes to put the popcorn in before running up to Cas and snuggling close. “See right here baby.” Dean blushes and tries to answer so he’ll feel better.

“Thanks.” Dean clings to him nervously and Castiel leans down pressing a kiss to the catboy’s forehead.

“My pleasure cutie.” Dean flushed and shook his head nervously bouncing on his heels. Castiel immediately dropped to his knees beside Dean. “Dean, that’s not what I meant.” Dean nodded chewing his lip. “Really, I’m sorry please can I have a hug.” Dean looked unsure when he fell into Cas’ arms. The doorbell rang while Cas whispered soothing things into Dean’s hair. Dean flinched and hid behind the fridge while Cas answered the door.

“Hey Cassie boy how was Thanksgiving?” Jo ran around a babbling Charlie and into the house.

“Hectic.”  Cas answered as Jo tracked Dean and wedged herself between the wall and the fridge with him.

“Hi Dean. You okay?” Dean shrugged nervously. “C’mon Dean talk to me.” He growls softly. “Why do you smell like sex anyway.” He watches as she pieces things together all wrong. “That asshole.” Dean shook his head frantically.

“Wait Jo stop. He didn’t rape me.” She paused.

“Then why are we hiding?” Dean fumbled for words.

“I thought- well um- I wanted to. I thought I did. Wasn’t really ready. Castiel shouldn’t have heard that, but he did and it felt like his heart fell out of his chest. Castiel agreed too easily and now Dean was going to hate him. He should have told the kid to wait.

“Dean.” His voice breaks as he calls out for Dean hands trembling. Dean crawls out from behind the fridge with Jo and takes one look at Cas’ eyes before climbing into the humans arms. ”I’m so sorry Dean.” Dean glares at him.

“Why are you sorry?” Castiel opens his mouth to respond but Dean cuts him off. “Are you sorry I made my own decisions? Are you sorry you had sex with me? Are you sorry you had sex with a panicky used omega whore?” Jo huffs in annoyance.

“Dean, no. That’s not it. I love you and-“ Even Jo freezes and Castiel is fairly certain Dean is holding his breath. He flushes and drops his head between his knees. “I do though.” He knows he sounds like a brat and he manages to miss Dean’s face lighting up.

“I love you t-Castiel.” He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t verbally acknowledge Cas loved him. Jo stood there open mouthed and sputtering as Dean called for Charlie.

“Look Charlie we knew he was uneducated but he hasn’t even seen lord of the rings.” Charlie meant it as a joke and Cas would have taken it as one except Dean panicked. Jo took charge with ease clearly accustomed to this.

“Charlie isn’t going to take Cas away isn’t that right Charlie?” The question is more pointed than necessary and Charlie nods repeatedly.

“Of course not he loves you and you love him.” Jo nods.

“And Cas here wouldn’t let her anyway. Right Cas?” Castiel breathes into his hair.

“Never Dean. You’re stuck with me.” The sound of Castiel’s deep rough voice eases the tension out of his shoulders. “Need anything cuddle bear.” Dean doesn’t even glare at him holding up three fingers to Jo in a ‘W’ gesture. She disappears and returns with a bottle of water earning a grateful smile. He gestures to the TV and Castiel whispers softly to him as Jo gets Charlie to start the next star wars. Dean hands him the water and Castiel opens it as he strokes the catboy’s hair.


	35. Chapter 35

Jo and Charlie get ready to leave shortly after the end of the movie.

“Bye Dean. I’ll see you soon.” Jo hugged him gently while Charlie gathered her things.

“Bye Jo.” He turned to the red head with a small wave. “Bye Charlie. See you soon.” He’s relieved when the girl doesn’t attempt a hug and retreats from Jo’s arms tail curling around Cas.

“Goodbye Charlie.” Dean found the deep rumble of Cas’ voice soothing and he relaxed into the human’s side.

“Pease out bitches.” Dean tensed up as the door slammed and Castiel scooped him off his feet.

“Dean it’s okay.” Dean nods nervously.

“Mmhm.” Castiel stroked his back soothingly and Dean forced a smile for him.

“I’ve got you precious.” Dean grabs his hand.

“Did you mean it?” Dean whimpered hiding against the human as he waited for an answer,

“Mean what Dean?” The catboy whimpered anxiously as they plopped down on the couch.

“You said you loved me.” Castiel kisses his nose gently.

“I do. I promise Dean. I love you.” Dean shakes his head nervously.

“You can’t.” Castiel looks heartbroken and Dean rushes to explain. “I don’t get good things. I don’t deserve them. When are you going to be taken from me?” Castiel shifts Dean closer.

“Never Dean I won’t let them take me from you.” Dean clings to him trembling.

“You’ll leave me.” Dean mumbles against his neck.

“I will not leave my little kitten.” Castiel tenses when he realizes the nickname hadn’t been approved but Dean merely purred.

“I trust you.” Dean’s words shocked himself more than Cas. ”I’m just scared.” He looks up at Castiel through his eyelashes before pressing a soft kiss to the human’s cheek.

“What are you scared of Dean?” Dean whimpers softly at the question.

“I’m t-too attached t-to you. I-I wouldn’t survive if you abandoned me.” Castiel nuzzles his hair softly.

“That’ll never happen Dean.” Dean blushes. “Anything else?”

“You’re nice.” Castiel tilts his head trying to understand why that would be a problem. “I like it but I’m w-waiting for the other shoe to drop. What if I ask too much? Push too hard? Refuse you? I don’t want you to hate me. Please.” He clings to Castiel who’s scratching gently behind his ears causing a rumbling purr to roll off his lips.

“Dean, I could never hate you, and you are such a sweet kitten you’d never push too hard.” Dean blushes. “After all, my kitten loves me. More importantly I will never hate you for refusing me anything. Okay?” Dean kisses his cheek gently.

“I-I’m sorry.” Castiel tugs him closer.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I love you.” Dean begins to relax against him. Castiel is stroking his hair when his phone rings.

_“Gabriel?”_

_“Yeah Cas it’s me. Anyways Luce is awake and pissed. He’s trying to get to your house.”_

_“Fuck. Can you stop him?”_

_“Shit nope. He just left.”_

_“Really Gabe? Fuck what now?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

Dean is a mess of anxiety beside him.

“C-Cas?”

“ _Castiel, fuck I’m coming over.”_

 _“Hurry.”_ Castiel hangs up and goes to make sure the door is locked Dean pressed firmly to his side.

“C-Cas what’s happening?” Dean trembles against him.

“Lucifer is on his way so you and I are going to hide in my office okay?” Dean nods and Castiel scoops him up. They lock the office door just as squealing tires pull into the parking lot.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the first part is weird, I wrote it once and my computer decided to shut it down and the rewrite is not as good as the original was.

Dean cowered against Castiel as they listened to Lucifer banging on the door.

“Castiel, brother! Open the door!” Dean looked up at him pleadingly.

“D-don’t let him hurt me pl-please Cas.” Castiel shushed him gently.

“I’m going to call Bobby, all right?” Dean nods. “We’ll be okay.” Dean clung to Castiel and listened carefully. The banging had stopped and after some shuffling noises Dean heard the click of the door being open. Suddenly the voice was closer.

“Dean darling why don’t you open up and come on out here.” Dean whimpered. “I said come out here you disobedient little whore.” Dean whimpered into Castiel’s shoulder.

“Wh-what did I-I do?” Lucifer growled back at him.

“What did you do? What did you do? You little fucker you shut down my company.” Dean balked.

“N-no Alistair’s.” Castiel shushed him while talking to Bobby. Dean climbed out of Cas’ lap moving closer to the door.

“You think that asshole could run a company? That idiot couldn’t even balance a check book.” Dean scowled. “Do you know how much money I was making? Not to mention free use of whores like yourself.” Dean snapped the anger boiling over and the door swung open. Lucifer had a gun hanging loosely at his side and with a feral growl Dean grabbed his arm snapping his wrist back hard enough to break it and removing the gun to point it at his skull.

“What did you call me?” Dean growled at the idiot in front of him. Castiel had apparently hung up and was standing behind Dean hands out.

“I called you a stupid fucking whore.” Lucifer spits towards Dean.

“Look asshole. You’re going to shut up now or I’ll shoot you. See I don’t want to shoot you. I’m fairly certain Castiel would not be pleased with blood stains on his carpet and I don’t want Cas here mad at me. I do however want you dead so watch yourself.” Dean stood rigid gun pointed at the human.

“Dean, kitten.” Castiel tries to sooth him. Dean doesn’t move.

“Yes?” Castiel steps closer.

“It’s okay Dean. Calm down.” Castiel reaches for his hand.

“Yes Dean put the gun down, better yet, give it here,” Lucifer stares at them challengingly.

“Castiel back off.” Dean is still focused on the asshole in front of him and fails to see how hurt Castiel looks.

“Yes Castiel you heard the whore.” Dean growled.

“Do not talk to him. You do not deserve to speak to him.” He’s trembling slightly. “Cas, I’m s-so sorry I yelled at you but I-I can’t let him hu-hurt you.” Castiel backed up obediently.

“Singer should be here in about three minutes Dean.” The catboy relaxes considerably.

“Bobby’s coming then?” Castiel nods and Dean looks over for half an instant enough time for a snarling Lucifer to grab his wrist.

“You stupid whore. You ruined my life. You destroyed my company. Now you’re going to put me in jail? Not until I’ve killed you,” Lucifer was to busy raging at Dean to see the Catboy kick up toward his face and Castiel cringed at the sickening crunch the impact caused.

“Will you shut the fuck up, god damn. Don’t get blood on the carpet asshole.” Dean once again had the gun trained on the human and he listened as there was a knock on the door.

“Cas it’s us!” Gabriel had finally showed up and Castiel looked cautiously at Dean.

“Dean can I let them in?” Dean didn’t look up.

“Of course Cas.” Dean whimpered softly. “D-don’t leave m-me with him.” Castiel ran to answer the door and Dean tilted his ears to listen better.

“ _Dean has Luce’s gun and he’s a bit out of it don’t push him.”_ Dean heard himself whimper at the explanation. It was true enough, he’d let his anger get the better of him. Castiel probably didn’t want him anymore. He was just being nice because Dean had a gun.

“Dean?” Sammy’s voice was quiet and he forced himself not to look up.

“H-Hey little brother,” Sam walked closer the short sentence giving him his confidence.

“What happened Dean?” Sam’s voice was quiet and soothing.

“He threatened my mate,” Dean chewed his lip nervously.

“Mate?” Dean stiffened immediately.

“Not important.” Sam whines as Castiel and Gabriel walk hesitantly closer. “Later Sammy.” He huffs in agreement as Castiel steps hesitantly around Lucifer and to Dean.

“Dean?” He huffs softly. “My precious Dean you hear that?” Dean listens to the cop cars and nods. “They’re gonna take him away.” Dean whimpers softly.

“D-don’t let them take m-me, p-please.” Dean is trembling again, when Bobby walks in he flinches back toward Castiel.

“Dean, I need you to calm down idjit. I got him now.” Dean looks at the man’s gun now pointed toward Lucifer.

“You can’t let him hurt Cas.” Bobby nods solemnly.

“I promise.” Dean nods and sets the gun down carefully before turning into Castiel’s arms sobbing. In a flurry of movement Lucifer is handcuffed and removed from the house. Sam and Gabriel are explaining what they know to Officer Victor while Dean sobs into Cas’ neck. Castiel is stroking his back soothingly while speaking with Bobby.

“Dean can you explain your side of this to me?” Bobby speaks softly, but Dean doesn’t seem to register it. “Cas can you put him down so I can talk to him?” Castiel lean’s down to put him on his feet not expecting Dean to collapse to his knees head resting against Cas’ thigh.

“Please, I promise I’ll behave. Don’t get rid of me please.” Castiel drops down next to him and pulls Dean into his lap.

“I’m not leaving you Dean.” The catboy relaxes against him. “I need you to answer Bobby’s questions.” Dean nods.

“What happened then Dean?” Dean pressed into Castiel as he stuttered through the story.

“One last question Dean. Sam mentioned you said mate. Have you imprinted?” Dean sighs.

“Yes.” He glanced at Castiel nervously, who looked confused.

“Thank you Dean. Lucifer Novak will not bother you again.” Dean nods. All the officers leave and Dean bundles himself in Cas’ arms.

“You’re safe Dean. Everything is okay.” Dean scents him anxiously trying to ignore Gabriel’s loud remarks.

**Author's Note:**

> New updates weekly for now.  
> Please leave recommendations on how to make it better.


End file.
